


Bright Star

by MageWarrior



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Protective Siblings, Strangers to Lovers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Alya Sully was once an art student and had studied with her older brother, Tom Sully about Pandora they heard growing up and aspired to venture into Pandora. Her life had changed as she always wanted to have an adventure, to find peace and to find love. She never expect to unexpectedly fall in love with a Na’vi.
Relationships: Grace Augustine and Jake Sully, Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite/Jake Sully, Norm Spellman & Jake Sully, Trudy Chacon/Norm Spellman, Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Arrival in Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new fanfic. I hope everyone like it. I have tried my best to make this fanfic work. Please comment and give feedback for me to improve in the future. Enjoy reading!

_I had a dream. Felt like a faraway dream, I felt at peace and safe in the arms of my twin brothers. We used to be so close when we were kids. It was everything she had ever wanted in life. My older brothers are so different yet, both loved each other. And I do love them both equally. We all took care of each other._

_But the three of us, we drifted apart as we went into our separate goals. My brother wanted to become a scientist and travel to a planet far from Earth called Pandora. The planet where the alien people called the Na’vi resides. I have heard the stories countless times. She even loved it when her brother Tommy recall the story to her. We all grew up hearing the legendary stories of Pandora._

_I am no scientist and I am just a normal girl who loves to learn different wonders in the world. I also was taught the language of the Na’vi from my brother. He had taught me well. He made me be aware of their culture, their planet and everything they love. Right now, it’s just me and my brother, Jake Sully. A Marine, well used to be now that he is paralysed._

_I look after him now in his apartment. Sometimes he doesn’t need my help. Sometimes he does. He is a lot different compared to his twin, but he knows well when he tries to protect me as I protect him. We always stick together no matter what._

(~)

“Alright, now, the food is in the fridge if you are feeling hungry and I’ll be coming back in a few hours, Alya. Don’t let any boys in.” Jake called out to his sister who was in the lounge room, listening to the music. “Alya.”

“Yes, Jake, I hear you. Don’t do anything stupid.” Alya called out to her while she sketched in her pad.

“Hey, I rarely do something stupid. Now, eat dinner. I am still your older brother and I need to make sure you do eat after… you know-what.” Jake said softly with Alya’s eyes softened.

“Jake, that was a year ago. I am fine now.” Alya smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. He held her hands that caressed his cheeks.

He left her alone in their small apartment and she ate the dinner that she had cooked. She watched the local news while she sketched some drawings and she looked over her old photos of her parents. She loved her parents dearly and had missed them so much.

All night, she was painting and sketching until she heard a knock on her door. She put down her headphones and paused the music. She walked towards the door slowly and opened the door, seeing two men at the door. “Hello, Miss Alya Sully. We need to talk to you. It’s urgent.” Said one of the men in suits.

(~)

Alya walked into the alley in the rain with her clothes drenched and her long jet-black hair with her blue eyes glanced at her brother who was being thrown in the alley. She walked towards him and put her hands on her hips with a frown on her face. “Not going to do something stupid, huh?” Alya asked as she crossed her arms.

“Not now.” Jake groaned. Looking away from his younger sister.

Then two men, looked like FBI agents approached the two siblings and checked over something on their device that has Jake’s information as well as Alya’s. The two men looked at each other then back to the ex-marine. “Are you Jake Sully?”

“Step off. You’re ruinin’ my good mood.” Jake grumbled in annoyance.

“Jake…” Alya groaned in annoyance and crossed her arms, feeling a bit cold from the rain.

“It’s about your brother.” said the agent as the two siblings looked at the agents. Jake looked over at his sister who went to get his wheelchair while the two agents helped him to get up and sit on his chair.

They both walked into a building with workers putting boxes inside these machines that burn down bodies with ashes left behind. She walked to where Jake was looking at their brother Tom. She gasped softly with her hand covering her mouth. A guy had taken his life with a knife and took a paper in his wallet. Tom was inside the cardboard box, clean shaven and was Jake’s identical twin.

“Jesus, Tommy.” Jake breathed out sharply.

“Your brother represented a significant investment. We’d like to talk to you about taking over his contract. While we find a way to save your sister’s life.” The first agent said as he looked over at Alya with Jake holding her hand that was on his shoulder. They said the pay was good. They can get him to get his legs working again and get Alya to have better treatment.

Jake knew Tommy was the scientist and had dreamt in going to into space to find the answers. The Sully siblings watched the box was pushed into the furnace and was engulfed into flames. Alya held her brother’s hand. Now it was just the two of them.

(~)

Alya woke up and saw she was in a metal coffin. She emerged from the coffin and saw a doctor was looking at her wrist and heard her brother asking him. “Are we there yet?” Jake asked in a hoarse whisper.

“We’re here, Sunshine. And your sister is alright.” The med tech assured him. “People, you have been in cyro for five years, nine months and twenty-two days. You will be hungry; you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. The staff thanks you in advance.”

Jake made his way to Tommy’s locker with his items as well as Alya’s. Alya helped him to balance his weight with his paralysed legs not impediment in the weightlessness. “Thanks, baby girl, now take your medications.” Jake said gently.

After getting settled and got their things with them. they sat in the aircraft, prepared to go into the Planet Pandora. She sat next to Jake and held his hand with her other hand holding her bow. The two massive Valkyrie shuttles were stuck together to a docking node. One of them separated from the starship and moved away with its thrusters firing in short burst.

With the shuttle moving way, it descended towards down to Pandora. Flew over a landscape of massive cliffs with towering mesas carpeted in rainforest. Great scarves of cloud swirled around. The trees looked more alien with the colour cyan. There were waterfalls, rivers, and distant flocks of winged creatures.

The ship went through a rainforest that leads to a lifeless crate, as if a giant cookie cutter took a chuck out part of the world. Down in the terraces are excavators and trucks the size of a three-story buildings. Beyond the mine is the human colony.

Jake looked over at Alya who held her hand tightly as they had arrived in Pandora and were heading to the human colony. They both watched every solider getting their exo-packs breathing gear as well as Alya who knew part of what Tom had taught her except Jake.

“Remember, people, you lose your mask, you’re unconscious in 20 seconds and you’re dead in four minutes. Let’s get nobody be dead today. It looks bad in my report.” The crew chief said. Jake looked over at his sister who helped him to get his mask on quickly.

They watched the soldiers running out of the shuttle. Alya got up and put up her brother’s wheelchair and Jake got on his wheelchair and started to wheel himself out with Alya following him from behind. They saw a huge tractor, at least taller than a house, driving past by with muddy wheels. All of the weapons are advanced.

“This will be fun.” Jake smacked his lips together and grinned. “We’ll be having siblings quality time. And looking out for each other.” Alya rolled her eyes playfully as they went inside to get briefed upon their arrival.

(~)

“You are not in Kansas anymore…” The man named Colonel Miles Quaritch is the head security for the Hell’s Gate Colony. A hundred new arrivals watched as he paced them like a panther across the large cafeteria. He stopped and made a wide stance. He wore no mask and his features were rugged and handsome, except for three scars, ran from scalp to the jaw down on the side of his face. On one hip, he carries a large pistol.

“You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day.” Quaritch declared.

Jake wheeled in the cafeteria with Alya walking behind him, listening to what he was saying. She put down her bow down and sat on the seat next to Jake. Colonel raised his hand and pointed out of the window where the dark tree line was. “Out beyond that fence every living being thing that crawls, flies or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubes.”

The whole room gotten very quiet as he continued. “We have an indigenous population of humanoids here called the Na’vi. They’re fond of arrows dipped in the neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute. We operate…we live… at the constant threat condition yellow.”

“As head of security, it’s my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed… not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need a strong mental attitude, you need to follow procedure… Pandora rules.”

Jake leaned in towards his sister. “Nothing like an old school safety brief to put your mind at ease.”

(~)

Alya was looking for their quarters with Jake in front of her until they both heard someone calling out to Jake. “Hey, you’re Jake, right? Tom’s brother?” Both siblings turned to a young man with an overpacked duffle.

“You look just like him. Uh, Sorry, I’m Norm Spellman. I went through Avatar training with him.” Norm smiled in greeting shaking hands with Jake.

-He turned to his sister and gasped. “Allie? Wow, you are all grown up!” They both hugged with huge smiles on their faces. Norm had offered the two to come with him to see their avatars.

Since Alya was joining, she had given them her DNA to give her a chance to study and learn how to be an avatar driver with Tom had taught her a few things before he had died. They had given her permission to stay and study with them while looking after her brother.

She walked into the lab with the scientists greeting her with a smile and moved on with their work while Norm was explaining something to Jake until he wheeled himself to see the containers with the avatars inside. They were floating inside as if they were in a womb.

The blood circulated through a synthetic umbilical in the abdomen. The avatar moved in the amniotic fluid; they saw a lemur like tail. And the skin was cyan blue with long black hair. “They got big.” Jake chuckled with Alya walking towards the containers with a curious smile.

“Yeah, they mature on the trip out. So the proprioceptive sims worked pretty well.” Norm smiled as he smiled at another scientist named Max. Alya smiled in greeting and they shook hands.

“Yeah, they’ve got great muscle tone. Give us a few hours, you guys can take them for a spin.” Max smiled at them and shook hands with Norm in greeting.

After being acquainted with each other, Max pointed where the siblings’ Avatars. Jake wheeled to another container where he saw his brother’s avatar was. His features were similar to his… also his brother’s. Jake smiled fondly and softly said. “It looks like him.”

“No, it looks like you. This is your avatar now, Jake.” Norm smiled. “And Allie—Uh, sorry, Alya. Uh, yeah, that’s your avatar. We uh, well added her streak to your avatar by accident.”

“It’s alright, Norm. I love it.” Alya smiled as she looked at her avatar. Having the braided black hair with her features were accurate but looked more like a Na’vi. She could see her blue streaks.

(~)

Alya had her drawing pad out, sketching out her avatar and was listening to her brother was doing a video log. She was seated behind him and she was smiling at the camera. “The idea… is every driver is matched to his own avatar… so their nervous systems are into tune. Or something. Which is why they offered me this gig, because I can link with Tommy’s avatar, which was insanely expensive.” Jake chuckled as he turned to Alya who was drawing her avatar.

“My sister is all on board with her role as a nurse and healer… Is this right? I just say whatever in these video logs?” Jake asked, turning to see Norm was working with Max.

“Yeah. You just need to get in the habit of documenting everything… what you feel… it’s all part of the science. Good science starts with good observation.”

Alya walked past and sat on his lap. “Yep. And I already done my video log. Now, I am gonna go to some other place to draw some sketches.” Alya kissed her brother on the forehead before leaving.

“Right.” Jake sighed sharply and adjusted his camera to get Norm and Max out of his angle. He turned to the camera. “So, whatever. Here I am. Doing science.”

He looked around the room until Max asked him to log off. He was going to meet his boss for the next five years. Max led Jake and Norm through the short corridor to the link room. Jake wheeled beside Norm. “Grace Augustine is a legend. She’s the head of the Avatar Program, and she wrote the book… I mean literally the whole book… on Pandoran botany.” Norm said excitedly.

“That’s because she likes plant’s better than people.” Max said looking his shoulder.

Dr. Grace Augustine sat up in her link, stretching and rubbed her face after a long session. She groaned in frustration. “Who’s got my goddamn cigarette? Guys? What’s wrong with this picture?” Grace asked sternly and irritated. She looked up to see a tech member got her a cigarette and her lab coat. “Thank you.”

“And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace.” Max called out to her to get her attention. “I’d like you to meet Norm Spellman and Jake Sully.”

“Norm. I hear good things about you. How’s your Na’vi?” Grace asked, putting her cigarette away and put her hands behind her back, putting her full attention on the young scientist standing before her.

 ** _“May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting.”_** Norm replied.

Grace nodded in approval. “ ** _Not bad. You sound a little formal.”_**

 ** _“There is still much to learn.”_ **Norm said with a smile. Jake waited while he was being ignored, hearing him chatting in fluent Na’vi. He looked around the room and saw Alya was walking into the Link room with her pad in her hands.

“Uh, Grace. This is Jake Sully.” Max introduced Jake to the Dr. “Oh, and that’s Alya Sully.” Grace turned around and saw the youngest sibling walking towards them quietly. She stood next to Jake who smiled at her.

“Alya… Hmm, I heard about you. You studied the language Na’vi from your brother, didn’t you?” Grace asked with her older brother looking at her surprised.

 ** _“Yes, I have. Though it wasn’t that easy. Dr Grace.”_** Alya replied timidly.

“Hmm, interesting.” Grace smiled. “He must be very proud of his little sister. Happy to have you on board as a nurse and healer.” She turned to Jake who offered his hand to her.

“Ma’am.” Jake greeted.

“Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don’t need you. I need your brother.” Grace spatted and turned to Max. “You know… the PhD who trained three years for this mission.”

“He’s dead. I know it’s a big inconvenience to everyone.” Jake spoke up.

Grace stood there silently for a moment before she asked him another question. “how much lab training have you had?”

“I dissected a frog once.” Jake replied bluntly with Alya rolling her eyes and groaned in annoyance at her brother’s antics.

Grace was now furious about this and wanted to talk to her boss, Selfridge with Max behind her trying to convince her to give him a chance. But she wouldn’t listen. Max went to Jake’s side. “Here, tomorrow, 0800. Try to use big words.”

“She seems to like you than me.” Jake said to his sister and saw her drawings. “Why didn’t you sign up for art school, rather than all these science stuff, Al?” Jake gently took her art book and smiled, chuckled, impressed with her art skills.

“I wanted to be more than just staying in Earth. It’s no fun there.” Alya replied. “I wanted to have an adventure. Besides, someone has to look after you.”

“She’s right, you know. Ooh, this one is good.” Norm commented looking at her artbook. “Who’s this?” Norm shown her the sketch of a man to her with her eyes widened.

All of the sudden, Alya took her artbook and ran off quickly with Jake sighed loudly. “What was that about Jake?” Norm asked.

“She’ll tell me. Don’t worry.” Jake replied.

(~)

The next morning, Jake was up early to help Alya with her medications. She had a respirator with her and breathed in and out. “Nice and steady, Allie.” Jake soothed her. “Once we get the money. I’ll do everything I can to get you in an art school and have your heart fixed.”

Alya smiled and they both pressed their foreheads together before they got ready for their day to test out their avatars for the very first time. They met Grace and walked with her to their link units.

Grace was impressed on how much Norm had logged and turned to Alya. “Sweetheart, how about you?”

“Um... Well, Tommy took me once. I say… 400.” Alya said with a nervous smile.

“Hmm, you have been training this for two years and then quit? Why is that?” Grace asked her curiously.

“Her best friend died, during that time. She needed time to grieve, but still studied until she decided to leave her studies.” Jake said for her.

Grace seemed to buy it and then went back to work. She has shown where Norm will be linked in and she let Alya be right next to hers. She was about to help her brother. “No, no. I got this, baby girl.” Jake said with a smile, putting his legs inside the link unit.

Alya nodded and got herself settled with Max helping her to get settled for the link. She laid down and started the process. She closed her eyes with her mind blank and then found herself, opening her eyes seeing two doctors checking on her.

“Can you hear us, Alya?” asked a female doctor.

“Yes, I can hear you.” Alya smiled looked at her cyan blue hands and arms. She sat up seeing Norm was already checking in with another doctor in front of him.

“Alya, sweetheart, you can try and put your feet on the floor.” Said a male doctor with a smile. She ecstatically put her feet down and then saw Jake came through in their brother’s avatar. Then he stood up on his feet, realizing what he was about to do.

“Jake... You’re standing…Jake! Sit down. Calm down!” Alya exclaimed.

Jake accidentally knocked down some cables that is linked to his forearm and laughed, feeling the joy of standing on his legs. Norm and Alya saw him going out to the back door with the two doctors after him. “Alya, stay here. I’ll get him.” Norm assured her. “Don’t worry.”

Alya sighed and tried to stand up. Try to catch up to Jake and Norm. She went outside and saw Norm was panting tiredly. She immediately almost stopped jogging, remembering her heart problem but then she decided to test it out in her Avatar. She ran past Norm who gasped in surprised.

Alya managed to catch up to him, he finally walk and run in his legs for the very first time. She watched as Grace’s avatar approached him with a smile and gave him a fruit to taste to test his motor’s control.

Jake tasted the fruit with juice running down his chin and laughed gleefully. Grace smiled with excitement and saw Alya was behind him and Jake gasped softly as he looked at his sister’s avatar. Seeing she had ran after him. “You... you can run” Jake chuckled and hugged his sister and twirled her around.

Later that night, Alya was settled in a bed next to Jake who was looking at the end of his braid, seeing the ends of the hair were writhing with life, like a tendrils of a sea creatures. “Don’t do that... it’ll make you go blind.” Alya warned her brother.

Grace had switched the lights off for the avatars to rest. “Light’s out amigo. See ya at dinner.”

The two siblings went back to their human bodies and Jake saw his sister was already up with Max greeting him back as well. Jake sighed deeply. Clearly, he missed feeling the use of his avatar’s legs. Whereas Alya ran without any problems. It was a dream come true.

As they were retiring for bed, Alya was sketching before she went to bed. She had her hair up in a bun while a young woman a few years older than her greeted her with a smile. “Hey, you good at that kid.”

Alya smiled politely. “Oh, thank you. Uh…”

“Trudy. Nice to meet you, you’re Nurse Sully, Alya?” Trudy asked with a smile.

“Yes, and it is nice to meet you too.” Alya smiled shyly. She wasn’t all that a people’s person. And she only can talk to Jake, Norm, Max and even Grace.

“You’re gonna need a bigger art pad. There are a lot of sights, you can find when I drop you guys out there.” Trudy smiled. “You got talent, kid.”

(~)

The next morning, they got ready for the day and linked into their avatars. Alya was holding her bow with her arrows in her quiver on her back. She was looking at the view and was amazed by the beautiful nature in front of her. They all watched the forest unrolling beneath them with the wind blasting their clothes. Jake was sitting on the other side of Trudy’s Samson with his foot propped on the skids. Alya was trying to get a closer look.

“Strumbeest herd, one o’clock.” Trudy said to the group.

Norm grinned with Jake looking just in time to see a herd of Strumbeest, massive creature with six legs, looked like a buffalo back on Earth. “Looks like a bull, six cows and some juveniles.”

The Samson flew over the waterfall with Jake cheering and whopping in glee with Alya sticking out of the side with Grace telling her to be careful. Norm wasn’t feeling so well as he almost vomited.

They landed in a small meadow with the towering trees. The fern like grass was beaten down in waves with the Samson settled down to the ground. Grace watched Alya jumping down on the ground with an arrow ready to shoot if any hostile animal were to attack.

Jake pulled a massive door gun off its pintle mount. He and Waintfleet leaped out of the ship scanning the trees with their weapons armed. Grace jogged towards the cockpit and motioned Trudy. “We’re going to stay a while!” She shut her Samson’s turbines.

“Stay with the ship. One idiot with a gun’s enough.” Grace said, gesturing to Jake who grinned, holding the rifle in his hands with Alya following him into the forest.

“Whatever you say, doc. And hey, arrow girl. Make sure you get home in one piece.” Wainfleet flirted with Jake about to pound him Alya shot two arrows but she intentionally missed him to make shut up. Jake smiled proudly with Norm gulping in fear.

They all walked through the forest and looked around the trees with Alya putting her arrow away with her bow retracted back into place and put it on her belt. The forest was more alive than Earth. Jake gasped when he saw a lemur like money creature. “Relax, Marine. You’re making me nervous.” Grace said pushed herself ahead of Jake, forcing him to lower his weapon.

They walked on a clear path with Alya seeing a building in front of them. Made from timber cut from the local tree with a thatch roof. It was covered in vines as the forest took it, reclaimed it. “How will they know we’re here?” Norm asked.

“I’m sure they’re watching us right now.” Grace replied.

They all entered the ruined building, turned out to be a school. She saw some tables and chairs all ruined and scattered. Jake and Alya walked on dried leaves and a few children books. Alya picked on up and looked at the dirty cover. She rubbed the dust and dirt away and gave it to Grace who smiled at her.

“The kids were so bright, so eager to learn… they picked up English faster than could I teach it them.” Grace said as she remembered her memorable memories teaching the children in the school. But Alya could tell that something had happened.

“Bring the soil probe... right there, yellow case.” Grace instructed Norm.

“Jake looked up at the rustling among the dark rafters. The stingbats looked at him with their wings fluttering.

Norm picked up a book called ‘The Lorax.’. “I loved that book. My brother Tommy read this book. Then Jake took over and read the book to me.” Alya smiled.

“Yes, I loved that book as well, sweetheart.” Grace smiled sympathetically at the young girl. “The sting bats knock them off. I guess I always hope somebody will come back and read them.”

“Why don’t they come back?” Norm asked.

“The Na’vi learned as much about us as they needed to know.” Grace replied with Alya looking around seeing the bullet holes from the blackboard, where Jake was standing. He reached out to the bullet holes through the blackboard.

“What happened here?” Jake asked Grace who immediately looked at him sharply.

“Are you going to help with this gear? We’ve got a lot to do.” Grace spatted as she turned away from Jake.

(~)

Grace’s blue hand gently brushed away the soil from down below, exposing a tangled roots tendrils. “See, right here where the roots of the two trees interact.” Grace explained.

Alya watched Grace and Norm taking a tiny sample using a needle like probe. Norm was using a digital device to scan the roots. She was going to get her art pad from the base to draw the trees and saw her brother was bored and decided to look around.

She followed him with her bow in her hand. He came across a glade filled with shoulder high spiral plants. “They’re called helicoradians.” Alya said.

He brushed his hand against one and it shrunk down. Sounded like a balloons popped. Jake curiously touched another and smiled as he touched another until all of them shrunk down revealing a creature that Alya recognized. Jake immediately got his younger sister behind him while he raised his rifle up, ready to shoot.

Grace and Norm were alarmed and hid behind the trees. “Don’t shoot. You’ll piss it off.”

The hammerhead bellowed and growled at Jake and Alya. “It’s already pissed off.”

“You think?!” Alya hissed at him, holding on to her bow tightly.

“Jake, that armour’s too thick. Trust me.” Grace said to him with Jake putting his rifle away.

“It’s a territorial threat display. Do not run, or he’ll charge.” Grace explained.

“What do we do?” Jake asked.

“Just…. Hold your ground!” Grace replied.

The hammerhead slashed its head sideways, hitting and knocking down a tree trunk before charging at the siblings. Alya grabbed her bow and was about to shoot but Jake ran towards it and screamed at the top of his lungs. She saw the hammerhead had stopped suddenly. She was shocked that it was working. He began to rant on to get him to run away.

Or maybe that’s not why it’s running away from Jake. She turned around to see a thanator behind her. Jake also saw the beast was behind them and it jumped over them scaring away the hammerheads.

“What about this one? Run, don’t run? What?” Jake asked turning to Grace.

“Run. Definitely run!” Grace shouted out to him.

Both Jake and Alya ran for it with the thanator running and chasing them through the forest. They both scurried under the trees while Alya was running away to an opposite direction and watched the creature was attacking him from the tree trunk roots. She was about to help him until he shot at it with his rifle.

Jake managed to escape from it and ran to where Alya. Both of them kept on running away from it until Jake was caught by the thanator by his backpack. He unlatched it and he fled while holding his sister’s hand.

They both saw water up ahead and with no hesitation, they both jumped off the cliff with the thanator trying to get the hold of the both of them. Jake rose up to the surface and got the hold of a trunk in front of him and panted heavily, catching his breath. He heard roars from the thanator, seeing it running away.

“Alya?” Jake called out to his sister, seeing she hasn’t appeared from the river. He frantically looked for his sister. “Allie! Allie!”

(~)

Alya woke up to see she was washed up to the shore and looked around her surroundings, seeing she is really deep in the forest. She stood up and got her bow and quiver out of the water. She saw the forest was coming to life, seeing it was all glowing and it was a magical, wonderfully sight she has seen all night. She also saw the spirits. One spirit had touched her hand gently and she looked at it with a wonderous smile. They were called Atokirina.

She gasped and smiled in wonder as she touched the glowing flower in front of her. then her ears perked up hearing something lurking in the forest. She heard running footsteps, then she listened carefully. She reached out to her bow and arrow, she turned around and saw a Na’vi was behind her.

She gasped when she saw his amber eyes and he had few strands of hair braided with beads tied at the end. He wore some other accessories on his body and wrists. He also had a strong jawline, was perfectly built. She stood up still has her arrow pointing at him. She stood up but hissed at the throbbing pain on her leg. She pulled back her arrow back in her quiver and retracted her bow back smaller and placed it behind her on her belt. She put pressure on her wound.

**_“You are injured.”_ **

She noticed he had dropped his mean demeanour and looked at her injury and almost touched her hand. She flinched at the first touch as well as the male Na’vi.

 ** _“Yes, I uh, dove deep in the water.”_** Alya replied timidly.

 ** _“I have no choice but to bring you to my home tree, demon.”_** That word irritated her very much and stood up taller much to his surprise.

 ** _“My name is not demon. My name is Alya.”_** Alya glared at him.

**“Tsu’tey, we must go. There is another dream walker.”**

Alya now found out the Na’vi who she met was Tsu’tey. She looked at the other Na’vi who was walking towards her cautiously and saw her injury. She was acquainted to the hunters and they allowed her to come with them in the forest until they met with Jake who was cornered.

Then a female Na’vi jumped onto the ground. **_“Calm, people, Calm.”_** She turned to Tsu’tey who got off from the direhorse. **_“Tsu’tey, what are you doing?”_**

 ** _“These demons are forbidden.”_** Tsu’tey replied, glaring at Jake who saw Alya.

“Allie, oh, thank god.” Jake sighed in relief. Alya smiled at him in relief as well while she glanced at Tsu’tey for a moment. She could’ve sworn he saw an expression of disappointment in his eyes.

**_“There has been a sign. This is a matter for the Tsahik.”_ **

Tsu’tey clenched his jaw in frustration before he turned and walked back to his direhorse. **_“Bring him. Also the girl.”_**

“Are you okay, Allie? You got me worried—Hey!” Jake yelped as he was pulled by other Na’vi. Alya doesn’t know whether or not she’ll survive the wound on her leg, but she was forced to run with them and her brother.

As they ran through the forest, both Jake and Alya looked up to see a gigantic home tree of the Na’vi. It was massive and majestic. Taller than any building on Earth. She watched Tsu’tey rode his direhorse inside the columns. Jake kept on running with Alya not far behind. They went through the pillars seeing all of the villagers, people of the tribe. Alya could see children with their mothers, hunters, and older Na’vi.

They all looked at them as if they were aliens and the children tried to get closer to them, but their parents made them stay away, wary of the aliens. The two siblings were amazed by the home tree and saw a fire where the Clan leader stood with Tsu’tey. In the central space was decorated by a skull from an enormous creature.

Jake stood with Alya beside her and saw she had injured her leg. He held her immediately while the young woman who Jake had told her name was Neytiri. She greeted her father, the Clan leader of the Na’vi.

“That’s their clan leader, Eytukan.” Alya whispered to her brother.

They both saw him circled around them and gave them a small smile to Jake who nod his head at him while Alya was timid and doesn’t know what to say to the Clan leader.

 ** _“Why did you bring these creatures here?”_** Eytukan asked Neytiri.

 ** _“I was going to kill him, but there was a sign from Eywa. Tsu’tey found the young girl.”_** Neytiri replied as the clan leader glanced at Tsu’tey.

 ** _“There has been a sign from Eywa. She’s also a hunter. A warrior, unlike her mate.”_** Tsu’tey said as he glared at Alya who also

 ** _“He is not my mate. He is my older brother.”_** Alya spoke in fluent Na’vi and it shock everyone.

Eytukan looked at the two siblings and glared. **_“I have said no dream walkers will come here, to offend our home. His alien smell fills my nose.”_**

Neytiri was listening carefully to what her father was saying. Jake was still confused but he knew his sister does understand him. he felt that she was losing balance and conscious. She was losing so many blood. He held on to her tightly and looked at Neytiri. “What’s going in? What he’s saying?”

“My father is deciding whether to kill you.” Neytiri replied softly.

“Your father? Uh, good to meet you sir.” Jake greeted with the Na’vi growling at him and his sister was holding his arm back away from the clan leader.

 ** _“Step back! I will look at this alien.”_** Mo’at declared as she made her appearance down the staircase on the trunk. Her appearance and outfit ranked her as the clan matriarch. She never took off her eyes off the two siblings.

“That is Mother. She is Tsahik... the one who interprets the will of Eywa.” Neytiri introduced them to Jake and Alya.

“Who’s Eywa?” Jake asked with the whole clan watched the Matriarch circled slowly around Jake and Alya. She could see her leg was injured. She knew she was needed immediate treatment. She also examine his tail and his queue.

“What are you called?” Mo’at asked in a thick accent.

“Jake Sully. And this is my sister Alya.” Jake replied.

She reached out to a thorn and strike his chest with Jake winced in pain, seeing red blood. Mo’at tasted the blood on her tongue. “Why did you come to us?”

“I came to learn.” Jake replied simply.

“We have tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full.” Mo’at explained, not taking his eyes off of him, very wary of him.

“My cup is empty, trust me. Just ask Doctor Augustine. I’m no scientist. But my sister learnt a few things about you all.” Jake replied.

“What are the two of you?” Mo’at asked curiously, looking at the young girl. She lifted her chin softly and turned her sideways. She narrowed her eyes at her.

“I was a Marine…uh, a warrior like my sister. Of the Jarhead Clan.” Jake stuttered.

 ** _“A warrior! I could kill him easily!”_** Tsu’tey snarled with Ayla standing in front of her brother with Eytukan holding him back, stopping him from killing Jake and Alya.

 ** _“No! These two are the first warrior dream walkers we have seen. We need to learn more about them.”_** Eytukan declared.

“And your sister, is a warrior. But she has a strong spirit within. Almost felt like Eywa’s spirit inside of her.” Mo’at explained with Jake and Alya looking at each other. “Your sister, Jakesully, is a very special person. She is the reincarnation of Eywa.”

The whole Na’vi tribe all gasped and murmured with Jake looking at her. Alya was as confused as he is at this surprising statement from Mo’at. Tsu’tey looked at the young girl in shock mixed with confusion. Mo’at turned to Neytiri. **_“Daughter. You will teach him our way, to speak and walk as we do.”_**

Neytiri looked shocked, furious, and growled. **_“Why me? That’s not fair. I only—”_**

**_“It is decided!”_ ** _Mo’at declared with Neytiri snarled._

Mo’at turned to Jake and walked towards him and Alya. “My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Jakesully. And Tsu’tey, will teach your younger sister, Alya. We will see if your insanity can be cured.”

Jake felt Alya was losing her grip on her brother and fell down onto the ground. Succumbing to her wounds with the Na’vi exclaiming in shock. He called out to her name as it became faint. She opened her eyes weakly until her eyes were shut closed. She found herself in a pit of darkness with voices calling out to her.


	2. Days in Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being granted to stay in the HOmetree with the people, Alya was assigned to be Tsu'tey's student, things didn't work out for the both of them while Jake continued his mission while his feelings began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second chapter! I hope you enjoy this story. I own none of the characters except Alya. 
> 
> Enjoy reading this chapter. Please comment, review and give feedback. it is much appreciated.

_Alya was in a place with purple flowers surrounding her. She was still in planet Pandora and heard walking footsteps seeing another Na’vi walking towards her. She could feel the warm from a hand that was caressing her cheek. She saw a pair of bright amber eyes looking into her eyes. She felt so safe and secure in the Na’vi’s arms._

“Alya? Please, Allie, wake up.” Jake called out her pleading her to wake up.

Alya opened her eyes seeing her brother in front of her sighed in relief to see her waking up. Grace also looked at her in relief. “Come back, sweetheart. That’s it.”

Jake helped her up and got her medication bag. “What—Jake?” Norm looked at him in confusion. He immediately took out a respirator and placed it in front of her mouth as she breath in and out slowly and steadily.

“She can’t take extreme emotions. She needs space and water.” Jake breathe out with Max giving her water. Alya was breathing in and out and held Jake’s hand tightly with Grace, Norm and Max looking at the siblings in confusion.

Jake already told Grace that their avatar’s were safe in the home tree while Max was questioning Jake about his sister’s condition. He looked over at his sister who was with Norm in the other room near the linking room.

“She… She has heart problems. That’s why we uh, needed the money, so that I’ll be able to support her as I am the only one, she has left in the family.” Jake explained. “I don’t want to lose my baby sister. Not after what happened to Tommy.”

Grace nodded in understanding. “Kid, I’ll keep on progress in her conditions. Take a rest, we start early in the morning.”

(~)

Early in the morning, Alya was sitting on the table next to Grace, eating her breakfast. She was explaining to her fellow scientists about how Jake came to the Omaticaya clan. “It’s not something you can teach.” Jake said with a smug.

“For reasons I cannot fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you and your sister. God help us all.” Grace said with an impressed smile. Alya could see the jealous look on Norm’s face. It pained her to see that everything he had worked so hard to get to Pandora to see her older brother got to be with Omaticaya clan as an Avatar.

Alya smiled and then finished her breakfast and took her notepad back to her room. But she saw Jake was not there in their quarters. She decided to go on ahead into the link room. But then something caught her eye. She looked over the doorway and saw the hologram of the home tree and Jake was reporting to Quaritch and Selfridge. She shook her head. _Of course, they would ask him to do something so unforgivable._

After a few moments, Jake arrived with Grace holding up a device, a stereo still pictures in front of him. Making him see the photos, one at the time. “Tsu’tey.” Alya said immediately with Jake looking back at her surprised, seeing she had taken an interest in him.

Jake shook his head with a small chuckle with Alya hitting his head playfully. Then the next photo was... “Mo’at. Dragon lady.” Jake said and then he saw the image of the clan leader.

“Eytucan.”

“Eytukan.” Grace corrected. “He’s the Clan leader, but she’s a spiritual leader. Like a shaman.” Grace explained the roles between the Clan Leader and Tsahik. Then she pulled up an image of Neytiri. Jake took the tablet from Grace and this time; she gave him an intrigued expression with a grin. Seeing he has taken an interest in the Clan Leader’s daughter.

Grace had explained that her and Tsu’tey are to be mated before Eywa. This made Alya be so uneasy for some reason. And she only met him. Sure, they had a small moment when he had found her in the forest with her arrow pointing at his chest. But he let her live because of his injury.

“So, who’s Eywa?” Jake asked.

“Who’s Eywa? She’s their deity. The Great Mother. The goddess made up all living things. You’d know that if you had any training whatsoever, unlike your sister who had the training.” Norm said icily with Alya glaring at him for being so hard on his brother, but Jake seemed so unfazed.

“Who’s got a date with the chief’s daughter?” Jake asked with a grin, holding up an image of Neytiri.

“Oh, shut it, Jake.” Alya chuckled as she got ready for her link with Max helping her.

Jake was ready for his link and smirked hearing that Neytiri got another sister and insisted he has a date with her also. Then Grace had pointed out that she’s dead. The whole group gotten quiet in the linking room. They all looked at Grace who cleared her throat.

“Okay, let’s go. Village life starts early.” Grace said.

“Link is ready.” Max said with Alya leaning back in her link unit.

“Don’t do let your brother do anything stupid, Allie.” Grace called out to her. Jake groaned while Alya laughed.

(~)

Alya woke up seeing she was in the home tree and was dressed in Na’vi clothing. She saw her leg was fully healed and slowly got up. She saw the life of the people In the home tree. There was children running freely and mothers tending them. Hunters running around.

She heard footsteps and saw Tsu’tey with her bow and quiver. He gave them to her without a word and beckoned her to follow him. She saw Jake was with Neytiri with a direhorse. She hoped he won’t do anything so stupid. She looked over at Tsu’tey and was getting two direhorses. He reminded her of someone in her life on Earth. She can’t help but saw how they looked so similar.

She got her bow and quiver on her back and followed him out of the home tree to the open area. Tsu’tey looked at her and stopped. “Today, I am your teacher, Alyasully.”

“Just… Just call me Alya.” Alya said softly.

Tsu’tey nodded and turned away from her for a moment. “I’ll teach you how to ride a direhorse. You may hop on and I shall show you.”

Alya nodded and placed her two small hands on the back of the direhorse. She saw he was about to help her get on. “No. No. I can do this.” She hoped on the direhorse with no problem.

“This… this is the Tshahalylu. The bond.” Tsu’tey instructed and watched her every move, connecting her queue to the direhorse. “Feel his heartbeat, his breath. Feel his strong legs.”

She closed her eyes and nodded. She was one with the direhorse. “You may tell him what to do. Inside.” Tsu’tey continued, putting his hand on his temple, and then moved away from the direhorse to let her have full control.

“For now, you say where to go.” Tsu’tey said as he took a few steps back while holding her bow and quiver.

Alya told the direhorse to trot forward slowly and she successfully can ride a direhorse. With a smile she told the direhorse in her mind to run a bit faster. She was living the dream in riding a horse. Well, a direhorse in Pandora. Behind her, she saw Tsu’tey on a direhorse running after her. His expression was unreadable. It’s like she doesn’t know whether or not he was impressed with her or not, all he did was to return her weapons.

“Do you wish to see your brother?” Tsu’tey asked.

“Yes, please.” Alya nodded and then turned away from him as she went on ahead with Tsu’tey not far behind her.

Alya arrived at the place where Neytiri was, watching Jake trying to ride the direhorse as well, but unfortunately, he fell down. Neytiri and Alya both laughed with the latter getting her direhorse back and Alya kept on laughing at her brother. “Ha, very funny.” Jake grumbled.

“I’m sorry.” Alya laughed and heard Tsu’tey came by and looked at her brother with distain.

“You should go away.” Tsu’tey declared in English.

“No. You’d miss me. I knew you could speak English.” Jake said to Tsu’tey. Alya rolled her eyes not wanting to see where this was headed.

Tsu’tey had a grin on his face and turned to Neytiri. **_“This alien will learn nothing. A rock sees more. Look at him!”_**

Neytiri just smiled and saw his younger sister was trying not so hard to laugh. She slapped the back of Tsu’tey’s direhorse and he sighed. He looked over at Alya who had the most innocent beautiful smile. She turned to Jake with a smile before running away into the woods.

After a long day of riding on the direhorses. Tsu’tey made her to be with some of the other females to learn more of how to make baskets and cloth. To ensure she knows to how to be one with the female Na’vi. All of the women were interested in her and spoke to her in Na’vi.

Alya looked back to see Tsu’tey with a hunting party. He was a strong warrior, most stoic warrior she had ever met and seen in her life. She knew that Tsu’tey and Neytiri were to be mated. Already decided by Neytiri’s parents.

Then she saw her brother was approaching her with the females laughing at him. He placed his hands on his hips with a smile. “It’s that bad, isn’t?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s that bad.” Alya giggled.

Neytiri watched the siblings bond and was curious how they interact with each other. When they first met, all she could see was a deep love between the two. Jake appeared to be fiercely protective of his younger sister. She was surprised at the fact that she is Eywa’s reincarnation. She was shocked to hear such news.

Tsu’tey heard laughing and looked back at Alya who was with her brother and smiled, laughing at him being covered all in mud. She was a strange, timid, courageous, caring and kind woman he had ever met. She was not like any other. She was far more than strange. She was interesting as they all had found out she was the reincarnation of their goddess Eywa. He will keep his eye on her.

(~)

Alya was up already and was packing her stuff with Norm giving her new equipment. Max had given her medication kit and saw Jake has arrived. “Where are we going?”

“I’m not about to let Quaritch and Selfridge micro-manage this thing. We’re going up into the mountains. All the wally up in the mountains.” Grace explained.

Norm and Alya both glanced at each other before Norm went up to her. “The Hallelujah Mountains?”

Grace turned to Norm with a smile. “That’s right.”

“Yes!” Norm cheered as he high-hived Alya while she closed her art pad with a grin.

He turned to Jake who gave him a glare. “The legendary Floating Mountains of Pandora? Heard of them?”

Alya was getting tired of two men were against her brother. First, Tsu’tey and now Norm. What possibly could go wrong? Grace could tell she had enough of the boy’s antics. “Had enough?”

“Yup. I wish Jake weren’t exactly acting like a child, but he is a child.” Alya replied with a chuckle as Grace laughed softly.

“Hey, young lady, you know I can hear you.” Jake called out to her with a grin.

“Love you.” Alya grinned as she brought out her bow and quiver with her along with her art supplies.

(~)

Trudy flew them in her Samson over the rainforest, into the mist-shrouded mountains. The sealed cockpit, Alya was behind Grace as she was drawing inside the cockpit. “See these magnetic formations. We’re getting close.” Grace said.

Alya looked ahead and saw the instruments were acting up. “Yeah, we are. Look at my instruments.”

“Yup. We’re in the flux vortex.” Grace affirmed.

Up ahead emerged from the cloud, they all saw the Hallelujah Mountains in front of them. “Oh. My. God.” Norm breathed out in amazement.

They all saw floating rocks with water falls above the forest and they were everywhere. They were in the sky! It was an amazing sight and experience. She leaned in to get a closer look. “You should see your faces. Told you need a bigger pad for this, kid.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Alya agreed.

After a few minutes, they had arrived at their destination. They all wore their masks on and Alya helped Jake to get on his chair with the help of Trudy. They all made their way to the shack while Alya was looking at the mountains above her. She is definitely going to draw them in her fresh page.

Grace got the shack filled with oxygen for them to breath. They all got settled while Alya put hers and her brother’s stuff on the lower bunk. “I take the top bunk. My brother takes the bottom one.” Alya said as she stuck her tongue at Norm who playfully glared at her.

Then Grace took them to see where they’ll be using their link units. “Jake, take number two. It’s the least, glitchy. Alya, you’ll take the one right here, next to your brother.” Grace smiled.

(~)

Alya walked into the home tree and saw Neytiri was coming towards. “I see you.”

“I see you.” Neytiri smiled. “How are your lessons with Tsu’tey?”

“He is…. strict.” Alya replied slowly seeing him walked towards them. She looked down on the ground, she was still a bit shy and timid around the warrior. Neytiri put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Do not worry. I am sure it will be fine.” Neytiri assured her. Tsu’tey waited for the two girls to finish their conversation until Neytiri ran off to find Jake to start off their lesson.

“Now, today, I shall show you something.” Tsu’tey said. “Follow. If you can keep up.”

Alya looked at the branches above her and climbed up following Tsu’tey. It was at least 80 meters to the ground. She had caught up to him at the last section, panted heavily. She saw the most breathtaking view on the top of the home tree.

She watched Tsu’tey calling out to something in the tree branches. He was making a trills and clocks on the tongue with a mountain banshee appearing from the branches landed in front of him. She smiled, not flinching when the banshee appeared.

“Do not look in his eyes.” Tsu’tey warned her and Alya complied, looking down on the brown-thick branch beneath her.

Tsu’tey fed his banshee with a piece of meat from his hand. He connected himself with his banshee with its antenna. It shivered and stretched his long wings. “Ikran is not horse. Once shahaylu is made, Ikran will fly with only one hunter in the whole life.” Tsu’tey explained with Alya standing up, watching him getting on his Ikran.

“To become taronyu... Hunter… you must choose your own Ikran. And he must choose you.” Tsu’tey continued.

“When?” Alya asked excitedly.

“When you are ready, Alya.” Tsu’tey replied. The way he said her name sent chills down to her spine and watched him dive down with his Ikran and flew in perfect formation around the home tree as he let out a cry.

Alya smiled, always wanted to try, and fly one once she was ready. She could see he was smiling, happy and free to fly in the air around the home tree. She ducked down when Tsu’tey was coming her way on the branch. She laughed as she looked at the edge to see where he was flying.

Tsu’tey came back on the branch where Alya stood. She came up to him and pet his Ikran gently with her smiling softly. “He never does that to others.”

“Really? Hmm, maybe he needs practice.” Alya chuckled softly with Tsu’tey smiling a bit. Slowly, bit by bit, he warms up to the young woman in front of him. She was the reincarnation of their goddess Eywa, but still she is a dream walker. An alien. But he must respect her in her presence.

(~)

Alya was back in her human body drew the plants outside with some pencils and pens that Norm and Max had given her to draw with. She was also to make sure that their first aid kit was fully packed, and her brother was doing another video log. Like always, she finished hers earlier.

“Do I have to do this? I need some rack.” Jake said to Grace.

“No. Now, when it’s fresh.” Grace replied with Alya giving her few other samples. She also gave her brother some food and he kissed her on her hand and let her go back to work.

Jake sighed and then went back to his camera. “The days are starting to blur together. The language was a pain, but I figure it’s like field-stripping a weapon. Repetition, repetition.”

(~)

Jake and Neytiri were both sitting on a branch with her teaching him the Na’vi words. She has been pointing to all of the features of her face, he got a few of them right. “Nari.”

“Nari.” Jake repeated the word, but he got it wrong. Making Neytiri hitting him on the head. Making her more irritated. Jake tried to use the bow correctly as he drew his long bow. But he always get smacks and hit from Neytiri, resulting her to call him ‘skxawng’.

Alya was already skilled with a bow but only with her right hand. Tsu’tey was teaching her how to use it with her left. It was difficult at first then, she felt him fixing her stance and felt his warm hands on her waist and she flinched.

“Are you… alright?” Tsu’tey asked.

“Yes. I am fine. You just took me by surprise.” Alya replied as they both looked at each other fir a moment. She returned to her stance and drew her long bow with her left hand. Tsu’tey was telling her what she did wrong and right.

Tsu’tey was more curious about her. She doesn’t seem to initiate any type of conversation with her at all. She is mysterious and timid. He frowned when he saw all of her blue streaks on her hair. “Are you always that quiet?” Tsu’tey asked.

“Sometimes, I am.” Alya replied as she shot her arrow onto the leaves piling and hit of the tree truck. Tsu’tey looked at her shocked and chuckled while shaking his head. “Why did you ask?”

“Because you have my attention. You are not like the other Na’vi woman in the clan.” Tsu’tey replied as he took the arrow from the trunk and gave it back to her.

“Perhaps, I am just… an outcast. As you said, I’m a dream walker, an alien.” Alya said sternly getting her arrow back, hearing her brother was calling out to her. “I know you don’t like the two of us when we first met. You had your chance to kill me while I was injured. Why did you let me live?”

Tsu’tey was silent for a moment before replying. “You took me by surprise too. You never are afraid of me. You can take care of yourself. Unlike that ‘skxawng’. At least you are more mature and not a child.”

Alya frowned and then used her bow string to pull his entire body to get him closer to her. She looked into his eyes deeply before speaking in Na’vi. **_“Don’t you ever insult my brother again. You understand?”_**

Tsu’tey glared at her and was still close to her, seeing her light amber eyes. He could see her fiery spirit in her. She was fiercely protective of her brother. But still could see she has a kind and generous heart. She let him be free from her bow and walked away, finishing up her lesson with Tsu’tey.

(~)

Jake and Alya could see that Norm’s attitude had improved. One time, Jake and Alya went back to their bodies, Alya walked out first into the kitchen and heard moaning. She turned around and closed her eyes with Jake looking at her in confusion and looked at where his sister was looking and shook his head with a smile. They both saw Norm and Trudy together. Very close to each other. On Norm’s bed. They both laughed in embarrassment, seeing they were caught.

Both Norm and Alya have been teaching a few Na’vi words to Jake. He needed to learn more of their language. Jake was smiling hearing Alya referred him as a skxawng as well. Jake’s feet were getting tougher every day and could ran further. Alya was free to run faster and faster as her heart contents than her human body’s. Grace said she has to take breaks to ensure her conditions stable.

Jake was worried he might lose her; he cannot afford to lose his little sister. Grace has been telling him she always wake up feeling nausea and kept on feeling pain in her heart. But she managed to give her medication before anything went wrong.

Jake watched Neytiri leading him, running on the massive roots high above from the ground below. He sprinted after her through the trees, keeping up with her. Climbing and leaping with ease of a monkey. He has to trust his own body to know what to do. With Neytiri, it’s learn fast or die. He saw her leaping off the edge, falling down and down as she slid down an enormous leaf, gripping on hard and then landed on the ground gracefully.

“You got to be kidding me.” Jake scoffed softly as he leaped down, leaf to leaf. Seemed in a rush as he crashed down, dropping his bow next to Neytiri. Jake shouted in pain as he crashed down onto the ground. He got up and wiped the dirt from his body, turning to Neytiri who looked at him in confusion and saw Alya had caught up to them.

“What happened?” Alya asked curiously.

“Your brother is a very strange one.” Neytiri commented, not taking off her eyes of Jake. Alya grinned with Jake rolling his eyes at his sister.

“He is always the strange one.” Alya grinned.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Tsu’tey?” Jake asked, getting his bow from the ground. Neytiri also wondered why she was with them today.

“He was busy with another student of his and brother.” Alya replied, looking at her long bow.

“I suppose I can teach you something, Alya.” Neytiri smiled. Alya smiled back at her. Jake could tell that they have been bonding like sisters. He was glad that they bonded right away. After their mother had died, Alya has been always timid around other girls. He was worried that she might not have friends.

She hasn’t been able to make new friends until she came to Pandora, bonded with Max and Norm. As well as Trudy and Grace. And now Neytiri had welcomed her warmly to her clan. And she welcomed him, taught him everything she knows. Jake’s growing emotions were all over the place and he had never told his sister about it. They did promise to tell each other everything but it just slipped.

(~)

Neytiri was teaching Alya how to braid the way the Na’vi women does and Alya sometimes show her how she does her braid to her in return. She looked over at Grace who was talking to Mo’at. It turned out Jake had sweet-talked Mo’at, letting Grace to see the Omaticaya clan after her school has been shut down.

She thought it was a sweet gesture he had done. He was really changing. Changing for the better. And she knew where it came from. She glanced at Neytiri, seeing she was smiling at the sight of Jake. She knew where this was headed and it may cause some problems, realizing that Tsu’tey and Neytiri are to mated.

 ** _“Neytiri, Alya, I see you.”_**

Tsu’tey approached them with the females scattering away. The young warrior looked at Alya who had a feather behind her left ear, while her hair was nearly all braided, and now he could easily see her clear light amber eyes. At first, he was stuck, enchanted by her looks. **_“If you do not mind, I need to resume my teachings for Alya.”_**

Neytiri smiled and let them be as she walked to where Grace was and greeted her. Alya sighed and looked at Tsu’tey. “I should—”

“I should— you go on first.” Tsu’tey let her speak first, smiling at her.

“Um, well, I should apologise to you from the other day.” Alya spoke with little bit of confidence.

“No. You are right. I overstepped. I apologise for my actions.” Tsu’tey apologised to her, he stood tall and proud. But yet, she could still see just simple man in front of her. A man who simply wants to do what’s right. “And you are forgiven as well.”

Alya smiled and chuckled softly. “You are forgiven as well, Tsu’tey.” This was the first time he heard her saying his name out loud. The way he spoke his name was calm. No distain in her voice anymore.

Jake glanced over to see his sister smiling at Tsu’tey gently and both were walking out of the home tree. He raised an eyebrow in curious to see they were getting along now. Grace ran towards her and gave her a bag that has her drawing pad and pencils.

(~)

Tsu’tey and Alya were training in the forest with them exploring the animals that roamed around. Alya drew her bow and was prepared to shoot until a hand stopped her. It has only been a month and wasn’t allowed to make a kill. Same goes for her brother. They weren’t allowed to make a kill. Tsu’tey said that the forest still hasn’t given their permission.

Tsu’tey and Alya were fishing in a river to get some fish for them to eat. The young brave warrior kept on missing and was getting frustrated until three arrows went past him, catching three fish under water. He turned to Alya who smiled at him and went into the river to retrieve her fish and placed them in the basket she had made.

“You are a brave warrior, yet still can’t hunt down a fish.” Alya teased.

“I… am one of the bravest warriors in the Omaticaya clan. There are some things that I am proud of.” Tsu’tey smirked as he went back to the shore with her and saw something in her bag. “What is this?”

Alya gasped softly. “Oh that’s…. My artbook. You know, draw pictures.”

Tsu’tey nodded as he flipped through the pages. Seeing so many wonderous images she had drawn and looked at her incredulously. “You made these?”

Alya nodded timidly and got all of their fish in the next while taking her arrows back into her long bow. “Yes, drawing makes me feel at peace. It’s the only thing that my mother had taught me, well, since her death.” Tsu’tey looked at her with a soft look, hearing she had lost her mother.

Tsu’tey looked back at the artbook and saw a drawing of him using his bow. He looked at her who’s eyes widened and took her art book from him slowly with their hands brushing against each other. She looked at him with Tsu’tey returning her book.

“We must go.” Alya smiled. “You want some fish, do you?” Tsu’tey nodded quietly and watched her walking away with the bucket of fish, returning to the home tree. She was a strange and talented woman he had ever met.

(~)

Alya was in the shack looking at her pad at the drawing of Tsu’tey, then her photograph of her former love. She sighed, knowing love can make you do crazy things. She cannot be feeling those emotions she has inside of her.

She looked up to see her brother was doing another video log. She stood up and stretched her arms. She heard Grace was lecturing him again. “This isn’t just about eye-hand-coordination out there. You need to listen to what she says. Try to see the forest through her eyes.”

“Excuse me… this is my video log.” Jake spatted and then saw Alya was walking by with a smile.

“You seemed cheery missy.” Jake teased his sister with a grin.

“Am not.” Alya snapped.

“You are a bad liar, kiddo. You spent the whole day with Tsu’tey.” Grace smirked, looking at her. “Something you want to tell us?”

“There is nothing for me to talk about. Tsu’tey and I are just friends, nothing more. He was teaching me the life of the forests. The connections, the bonds and the stories if the clan.” Alya said with her arms crossed. Jake doesn’t seemed to be convinced. He knew why she was acting defensive. He watched her going up to the table and make her coffee while she was drawing a new art on a new page.

“What is wrong with the kiddo?” Trudy asked.

“She’s healing. That’s what.” Jake replied softly with Trudy and Norm looking at each other curiously and then back to Alya where she was sketching on her book.

(~)

Tsu’tey and Alya were reading the trails along the way at night and the forest was awake, glowing brightly. Alya smelt something and her tail wagged back and forth. She went to where Tsu’tey was and put up his hand and appeared, a fan lizard flying up in the air. She gasped in wonder softly, before she got down and scare off more fan lizards and laughed gleefully.

Tsu’tey smiled at the sight of her, with her most happy and bright smile he had seen. Alya could see he was smiling at her. She was always surprised to see him smiling at her genuinely. They both chased the fan lizards around the bushes in the forest.

Nearby a river, they both rested for a while. Tsu’tey was looking around to see if there isn’t anyone going to sneak up on them until he felt Alya’s head falling on his shoulder. She was asleep and he reluctantly wrapped an arm around her. He assumed that she was exhausted from her training. It was pouring rain and they were sitting down underneath a rock with a shed.

Tsu’tey doesn’t know what emotion he was feeling inside of him. He tried so many times to shake it off. Every time he was with Alya, he can be at ease and be calm around her. She brought light into his life. He smiled silently and let her sleep until they can go back to the home tree.

(~)

Jake felt that everything is all backwards. Like out there was the true world and when he is in his avatar form. It was a dream. He knew that Alya was feeling the same way. He looked at her who was drawing new art on her pad and it was a drawing of him in his avatar state. He chuckled and she smiled at him. “Looks great, baby girl.” Jake complimented as he gave her some coffee.

“Thanks. I should get ready for my hunt.” Alya sighed softly as she packed her stuff away in her bunk.

“Me too. But before we go, I want you to know, how proud I am. You really changed since we have arrived here.” Jake smiled at his sister proudly. “Come here.” Alya smiled and sat on his lap, hugging him tightly.

“I’m proud of you too.” Alya whispered softly. “You changed as well and didn’t even realize it as well.” Jake chuckled and agreed with her. He kissed her on her forehead.

“Tommy would be proud of you. Of us.” Jake smiled warmly. “Come on. Let’s get ready for our link.”

(~)

Jake silently drew his bow with his eyes focused on the animal with intense concentration with Neytiri watching him carefully. Jake released his arrow and heard the animal falling down on the ground. Neytiri gasped softly and followed Jake through the forest.

 ** _“I see you Brother and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People.”_** Jake spoke in Na’vi plunged his knife and killed the creature.

Neytiri watched with approval. “A clean kill.” Jake looked at her after he got his arrow back from the body of the creature. “You are ready.” Jake bowed down with a smile. Neytiri smiled and both of them wondered how Alya was handling herself.

In the other part of the forest, Tsu’tey watched Alya’s every move, silently crept along the tree branch, seeing the creature was still eating on the food from the bush. She drew her arrow back on her long bow silently. Breathed in and out.

She released her arrow and finally had made a kill. Excitedly she dropped to the ground gracefully and grabbed her knife from its sheath. Tsu’tey caught up to her hearing her speaking in Na’vi. **_“I see you brother and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the people.”_**

Tsu’tey came to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. “A clean kill. You are ready.”

Alya chuckled softly, putting her knife back in her sheath and got her arrow back. She smiled at him softly, proud she had made a clean kill in three months. She was finally becoming a skilled hunter in the Omaticaya clan. She noticed how close they were, Tsu’tey retracted his hand from her shoulder and cleared his throat. “Let’s go.”

Tsu’tey and Alya returned to the home tree and Neytiri came to her with a hug and informed her that her brother went for a rest for the day. She also gave her artbook to her. Alya did looked tired doing some hunting and training. Tsu’tey felt that he has been so hard on her. She noticed his glance on her and Neytiri decided to leave them alone. When she was out of hearing range, Alya could see he really does love her. She put her emotions on check around him and Neytiri. Tsu’tey looked at her and Alya smiled at him awkwardly.

“Are you drawing again?” Tsu’tey asked, looking at her new drawings.

“Yes, it calms me down. Like always.” Alya replied as she looked for a different area for her to draw.

Tsu’tey’s ears perked up and gently took her hand. They both climbed up the branches and went out from the open. He had shown her the most beautiful landscape from the home tree. It looked magical with the stars and the moon up above.

She smiled and grasped onto her art book in her arms. Looking up at the stars above them. Tsu’tey smiled softly with his eyes looking at her. He smiled when he saw her drawing immediately, sitting on the branch. Alya smiled brightly and looked to the side seeing him standing. “Do you want to sit down with me?”

Tsu’tey was taken back by this request and blinked. “I should not interrupt you.”

Alya chuckled at his shyness that no one don’t even know. She patted the spot next to her with a smile and let Tsu’tey decide to sit next to her. He slowly and cautiously moved and sat next to her seeing she already had started drawing. She sketched lightly with Tsu’tey watching her every move and action. Seeing her clearly focused on the task. He was fascinated by her talents.

“When did you start this talent of yours?” Tsu’tey asked her as she looked up at him.

“I drew at age 8. I loved it. I always keep a book with me for me to draw. You don’t have anyone who draw?” Alya asked curiously.

“No, just you.” Tsu’tey replied.

Alya nodded and then saw her photograph fell down beside her and grabbed it quickly, hid it away from Tsu’tey. “Uh, sorry. It’s a photograph.” Alya chuckled nervously and looked at the photo with hardened eyes.

Tsu’tey’s ears dropped and realised she has someone in her life. He could tell that she missed him greatly. “He was a brave soldier. He died during a war.” Alya explained as she put her photograph back in her art book and put it aside.

Tsu’tey loved hearing more things about her. Things she hasn’t told him yet. “There are a lot I don’t know about you. You are so mysterious, Alya Sully.”

“I guess that keeps things interesting.” Alya smiled, looking at Tsu’tey in his eyes. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Tsu’tey as I don’t know a lot about you.”

Tsu’tey chuckled and looked up at the sky with the banshee flying around the home tree. “You are really strange.” Alya giggled softly and then grabbed her art book again and shown him another drawing of him again. This time it was him riding his Ikran. Tsu’tey sat closer to her and looked at the details of her drawing. It was very detailed, and she had made to get all of the details.

“You can keep it of you want.” Alya offered kindly. Tsu’tey was about to decline but he accepted it anyway. As soon as their hands touched each other, they both stared at each other. Alya found herself leaning in but she remembered what Jake had told her about her condition. He leaned in but she leaned back and stood up. Tsu’tey sighed softly and looked away felt that she didn’t want to do this, or she still has feelings for her lost love.

“Uh, I should go back. I’m sorry.” Alya apologised.

“It is alright.” Tsu’tey said as he stood up while holding her drawing while she left him alone on the high branch. Wondering why she suddenly left, and he realised he might have feelings for her, but he was to be mated with Neytiri. It is better if they just stayed as friends.


	3. Becoming One of the People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Alya had become one of the People meanwhile they had discovered that Alya doesn't have much time to live as her heart and lungs in her human body are failing. Tsu'tey and Alya both confessed their truest feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my newest chapter! Sorry if it took so long for me to update. It has been pretty hectic here. 
> 
> enjoy reading! Stay Safe! Please comment and give feedback!

Alya woke up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Then saw Jake was wheeling past her. He noticed this look. It was a look of confusion and having strong new feelings for someone. He had seen it. When she was in love with her boyfriend. “You like Tsu’tey?” Jake asked quietly, placing a hand on hers.

“I don’t know what to feel.” Alya replied, looking at him. “It’s hard.”

“Come on. I think some food will lighten the mood, baby girl. Come on, pop out.” Jake said, shaking her hand. She followed him into the hallways to get something to eat. He looked more exhausted and thin.

They met Grace in the small kitchen. “You’re still losing weight. Here.” She handed him a microwaved burrito while Alya started making her favourite soup.

“Both of us made a kill today. We ate it. I know where that meal came from.” Jake said, putting the burrito back onto the plate.

“Other body. You need to take care of this body.” Grace pointed out, placing a hand on his chest with Alya smiling and sitting next to him at the small table, watching him shaking his head as a manner to dismiss Grace.

“Jake, I’m serious…you look like crap... You’re burning too hard.” Grace commented as Jake took the cigarette out of her mouth and toss it aside.

“Get rid of this shit, then you can lecture me.” Jake said looking back up at her.

“I’m telling you, as your boss and someone who might even consider being a friend someday, to take some down time.” Grace said sternly.

“Not now. Tomorrow we leave for Iknimaya.” Jake said while watching Alya eating her favourite soup. She even let him have a sip of the soup and she ate some of the meat Grace has given her.

“Yeah---you’re gonna go ride a banshee. Or die trying.” Grace said, getting up from her seat.

“That’s right, Grace. This is what I’ve been working for. We have been working for.” Jake pointed out, letting Alya eat the rest of the soup. She was really quiet throughout the conversation, but she listened carefully at the conversation they were having. More like a son and mother discussion to her. After the few weeks, she had taken the role of a mother to the both of them.

“And this is your check up from the neck up, Marine. You’re getting in way too deep.” Grace turned away. “Trust me, I learned the hard way. Sweetheart, coffee?”

Alya shook her head. “No thanks, Grace.”

Jake looked at the photos that was all over Grace’s workstation, looking at the photos of Neytiri and the Na’vi children that attended Grace’s school. They were all happy and carefree. “What did happen at the school?”

Grace looked up from making coffee and turned to the pictures in Jake’s hands, seeing the children laughing in the photo. “Neytiri’s sister, Sylwannin, Tsu’tey first love—stopped coming to school. She was angry about the clear cutting.” Alya immediately looked at Grace, this was her first time, hearing this.

She sipped on her coffee and grimaced at the taste of her drink. “One day, she and a couple of other young hunters came running in, all painted up…they’d set up a bulldozer on fire…. I guess they thought I could protect them.”

Her voice stayed oddly calm with the siblings hearing the story and Alya watched her pouring milk out of the refrigerator. “The troopers pursued them to the schoolhouse.” Her hands were shaking, explain the next part of the story. “They killed Sylwannin in the doorway. Right in front of Neytiri. Then shot the others. I got most of the kids out, before they shot me.”

The two siblings gasped softly with Grace nodding. “Yeah.” they both noticed she was holding back her tears, trying to hide her grief and sadness.

“A scientist stays objective…. We cannot be ruled by emotion. But I poured ten years of my life into that school. They called me sa’atenuk.”

Alya smiled. “Mother.” Grace smiled back with Jake holding his sister’s hand.

“Yes, the kind of pain reaches back through the link.” Grace explained, putting a hand on Jake’s chest. “It’s a job. Learn from what you can… but don’t get attached.”

Alya nodded in understanding and thought of Tsu’tey and her conflicting emotions she had been feeling and had decided to only focus on her training.

“It’s not our world, Jake, Alya. And we can’t stop what’s coming.” Grace said to the siblings.

(~)

Alya was looking down where the rocks dropped down the canyon. She was looking the view while riding her direhorse behind Tsu’tey. Jake was right behind her, riding his direhorse effortlessly. They had made a stop while Tsu’tey checked on the teenage Na’vi. She and Jake admired the view and then looked up the beanstalk. She was amazed by how tall it was and Tsu’tey held her waist when she was walking backwards towards him. “Sorry.” Alya apologised timidly, turning to face him.

Tsu’tey frowned noticing her behaviour. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am alright.” Alya replied, looking into his eyes. He doesn’t seemed to be convinced and then decided to leave it until they can talk later on. They all had started to climb up the beanstalk. Jake noticed how Alya had gotten quiet and she walked beside him.

“You have to tell him.” Jake encouraged her, holding her arm.

“And then let his heart break about my condition? No. I want to tell him when the time is right.” Alya replied as she stared to climb.

It was at least 200 meters up. It was a beautiful view to see the trees from down below. They all climbed up the boulders which was lifting the tree. Jake looked down with the massive truck dwindles to the size of a licorice stick. He jumped over the boulder as it breaks.

They had reached up to the upper branches of the beanstalk. Above them was the underbelly of Mons Veritatis looms. Sprayed from one of the waterfalls hits them. Some of the hanging vines were brushing over the upper branches of the beanstalk. One by one, they all grabbed onto the vines. Alya grabbed one and climbed up the vine with Jake following behind her.

They all ran across the vines connecting to the island of unobtanium to the main mass of Mon Veritatis. Alya was catching up to Tsu’tey with her brother behind her until all of the hunters heard a cry and all saw Neytiri on her banshee came to watch Jake and Alya getting their own banshees.

Alya noticed the looks from Jake and Neytiri. They both smiled at each other with Tsu’tey watching closely while his eyes gaze at Alya who smiled and waved at Neytiri. They all continued their journey up to Iknimaya. They all were tired but still looked around the cliff’s edge and the water rushing out like a waterfall. They heard a banshee cry and saw Neytiri coming to where they stood.

Alya noticed how Tsu’tey looked at Neytiri as they both greeted each other. Tsu’tey turned to the young hunters, Alya and Jake. His eyes glanced at Alya who looked like she is more than ready, but his eyes went to Jake and smirked. “Jakesully will go first.”

The two hunters were scared to go on but acted tough while Alya sighed softly seeing him mocking her brother in front of her. Jake turned to his sister who smiled softly. “It’s okay, baby girl.” He walked ahead while giving his bow to Tsu’tey, while watching Neytiri following Jake.

Then Alya followed behind Neytiri with Tsu’tey not taking his eyes off of her for a few seconds until he turned to the other hunters. Alya stood behind Neytiri while trying not to fall. “Now you choose you Ikran. This you must feel…inside.” Neytiri placed her hand to where his heart is. “If he also chooses you, move quick, like I showed. You will have one chance, Jake.”

“How will I know if he choose me?” Jake asked.

“He will try to kill you.” Neytiri replied with Alya’s eyes widening in shock and was afraid for his safety.

“Outstanding.” Jake muttered as he moved on forward seeing all of the banshees. Neytiri and Alya both looked at each other before they moved behind him. He unrolled a leather strap and held it closely to him. All of the banshees all eyed at him and snarled, some flew away from him and moved away to another spot.

He jumped down from the ledge and held the strap in his hands and spotted one was snarling at him. Jake tilted his head to the side and hissed at him. “Let’s dance.”

He challenged the banshee as it charged at him while Jake had wrapped the strap over its mouth and pounced on him. They both fought each other and slammed its head on the ground with Jake. The hunters were cheering on him while Neytiri had shouted and cheered for him. “Make the bond!”

“You can do it, Jake!” Alya encouraged her brother. She watched her brother wrestling the banshee in his hold. She was cheering along with the young hunters. She could hear Tsu’tey mocking him. She sent him a glare to make him quiet which made him caught off guard. As she turned back to Jake, both Neytiri and her saw him falling to the edge.

“JAKE!” They both watched him getting up and leaped straight at the banshee. He managed to get his arms around its head and pinned him down. Covering its eyes with his legs and grabbed the antenna, locked it into his arm while placing his queue into it, connecting to one another. The banshee had stopped fighting against him, panted heavily and looked at Jake in his eyes.

“That’s right! You’re mine.” Jake grinned as he looked at his sister who was smiling brightly at him while Neytiri moved towards him.

“First flight seals the bond. You cannot wait.” Neytiri smiled as Jake sat on his banshee and held on tightly. “Think fly!”

“Fly?” Jake repeated the word until he was sent flying with his banshee as everyone looked over the edge to see him struggling a bit. He kept on getting hit by the cliff rocks with Alya wincing and cringing.

“That is one way to get a banshee.” Alya chuckled in amusement. “OW!”

Neytiri had pinched her. “Be respectful to your brother, please. Give it time.” Alya nodded and watched him flying past the waterfall and got hit again until she saw they were slowing down, and Jake had finally got the hang of it.

She giggled softly seeing him enjoying his first flight with his banshee. She saw Neytiri was running to go on her banshee to join Jake flying around the air with the floating rocks around them. Alya looked at Tsu’tey who gently grabbed her bow. “Now…. It is your turn.”

Alya nodded and turned around to see all of the banshees growling until a fiery red banshee came snarling at her. Looks like she had found her own faster than she thought. She hissed back at the banshee and she ran towards it and jumped. She twirled and pulled out her own wrap to close its snout. And tried to use the same tactic Jake had used to make the bond.

Tsu’tey was anxious for her in getting her own banshee. He saw her falling down on the ground and moved out of the way as the banshee was attacking her. She jumped on it again and this time she used her legs and covered the eyes. She reached out to the antenna and successfully had made the bond.

Her red and orange banshee had calmed down and looked straight in Alya’s eyes as she chuckled softly, taking in her appearance. She hopped on her with Tsu’tey smiling proudly and walked towards her. “Well done. Now…. You may experience your first flight as a hunter.”

Alya took off on her banshee smoothly and slowly as she can and smiled slowly as she had got it went through the waterfall. She laughed gleefully as she flew over the boulders and looked down at the tress from down below. Tsu’tey smiled proudly seeing her flying freely through the air.

“Hey! Nice!” Jake chuckled as Alya waved at him as she flew above him and smiled at Neytiri who laughed gleefully at her and flew around the rocks in front of them. Whooping and cheering in joy and happiness. She could get used to this and fly the whole day in the air with her new banshee. She cheered cheerfully with Jake laughing cheerfully.

After their banshees, they were training how to fly them carefully. Alya had a few new accessories for herself and her banshee. She was looking into the sunset while flying, she remembered how much to loved watching the sunset.

Tsu’tey nodded her with a smile seeing her have improved. Alya smiled back shyly until she moved in a little closer to tease him a bit, causing his banshee shrieking. Tsu’tey smirked and did the same thing as they flew all over above the trees enjoying each other’s companies while he had shown her around new places for her to try and draw new landscapes. In return, Alya had taught him how to draw of simple objects and he was a fast learner, much to her surprise. He also was telling her stories of his adventures as a hunter and as a warrior. She also noticed how his English has improved and she taught him to read other books she had brought for him from Grace. Even one of her favourite childhood book.

She was happy she get to spend everyday with Tsu’tey and was a bit worried how much she was forgetting her life back on Earth and her dream as an artist in one of the most popular school and study in a great university. She could barely remember any of it.

She returned to the Home Tree with Tsu’tey by her side who smiled, looking at her drawings in comparison to hers. “You’ll improve in time. As I will improve in flying.” Alya smiled.

“Good, Alya. And I shall teach you the war movements in flying with a bow. You may need to learn how to be a full-fledged hunter in war.” Tsu’tey nodded, giving her sketchbook back. “I am proud of how much you improved.”

“It’s all thanks to you.” Alya smiled as her eyes trailed off to the huge skull that was in the centre near the fireplace. “When I first came here, that had caught my eye. My people call it the Great Leonopteryx.”

“Ah, yes. Long ago, Neytiri’s grandfather’s grandfather was Toruk Macto…Rider of the Last Shadow. Toruk chose him. It has only happened five times since the time of the First songs.” Tsu’tey explained.

“That’s a long time.” Alya noted, looking back at him, seeing him nodding with a smile.

“Yes, it was mighty and has brought the clans together in a time of great sorrow. We all know the story. Now you do.” Tsu’tey smiled looking at her gently. while she explored the skull and studied it with a smile.

“Come, you must be tired. And your brother might look for you.” Tsu’tey said, grabbing her hand.

“What? I am not even tired. You must let me draw the skull first at least.” Alya grinned, taking her pencil out.

“No. No. I am still your teacher you listen and must sleep.” Tsu’tey scolded her with a smile, grabbing her by the waist while she laughed and held onto her tools tightly.

(~)

The next day, Alya flew into the trees with other flying hunters, Jake and Neytiri. She stayed close to them while holding her bow and arrow in her one hand. She was looking down seeing a herd of Strumbeasts. She looked behind her seeing more were coming. She had seen Tsu’tey taking the shot and had killed one with the other hunters cheering.

Alya stood on her saddle and shot one as well succeeding in killing one as it fell and stumbled on the river. She smiled proudly when she heard Jake was cheering for her. “Whoo! Go baby girl!”

Then he flew in faster than the two girls with Neytiri watching closely. He looked around to see his perfect shot until he drifted above a Strumbeest and drew his arrow and shot at one, seeing it stumbled onto the river. He exclaimed triumphally with Neytiri and his sister cheering on him.

After the hunt, Alya changed out of her hunting outfit and went down to hear music was playing and the women were dancing around the bonfire in front of them. She stayed close to the skull with her sketchbook in her hands and started to draw with the children watching in curiosity. She has shown the kids watch she had drawn, and she saw they have their own papers brought by Grace. She began teaching them how to draw objects just like how she taught Tsu’tey.

She glanced at the side and saw Neytiri was dancing in a flowing costume as the banshee spirit. “Come! Join us to dance!”

Alya shook her head. “No thanks. I, uh, don’t dance.”

Neytiri nodded with smile, doesn’t want to push her further and Tsu’tey was walking by with some drinks in his hands. She let Tsu’tey and Alya have their moment. “Are you enjoying the feast?”

“Yes, I am. And you?” Alya asked with a smile.

“Not unless you are enjoying yourself?” Tsu’tey smirked and looked at her drawings. “You must dance, drink with us!” He grinned, taking her hand, and put the book in her bag carefully and placed it along with her other items. And the kids all laughed in amusement seeing their bravest warrior pulling Alya into the crowd.

“What? No, no!” Alya laughed as he pulled her closer to him and led her to Jake and a group of hunters with Grace and Norm watching and smiled, seeing her with Tsu’tey bringing something with him.

Alya listened to her older brother who was surrounded by young hunters, telling him about the story of the Leonopteryx and acted out with his hands as claws and growled playfully, telling the story in Na’vi.

Tsu’tey glanced at Alya with a smile and then squat down next to Jake with an unusual scowl on his face. Jake looked at him then at his sister who shrugged. She watched him holding up the Kava Bowl, offering some to him. He looked at Alya and Grace who both shook their heads. Then he started to drink it with the hunters hooted and clapped hands together in a fast rhythm. Alya rolled her eyes playfully. “It’s a bit like beer isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes, kiddo it is.” Grace chuckled.

“Reminds me of him.” Alya smiled remembering her love back on earth. Grace looked at her and noticed she was glancing at Tsu’tey. “I don’t want him to know. But I really do need to tell him.”

“Of course, you will, in time.” Grace smiled at her and then noticed Norm was trying to try some for himself. “Hey! Watch that stuff. It’ll knock you into next week.” She got some for herself with the hunters cheering on. Alya gasped in shock with a grin and cheered.

Alya sat down a bit far from Tsu’tey and had watched their interactions. She saw her brother was offering the bowl back to Tsu’tey. They looked at one another and later Tsu’tey drank some with her laughing at the sight of the hunters stumbling all over the place.

“I thought…. Enough drink…. You would not be ugly.” Tsu’tey slurred with Jake and he exchanged confused looks with Alya who was sitting beside him.

“Sorry.” Jake chuckled.

“I think he has enough for one night.” Alya smiled, patting Tsu’tey on his back until one hunter grabbed her unexpectedly, possibly trying to court her to dancing. Making Jake growling in anger trying to get her back but Tsu’tey beat him to it and grabbed her away from the hunter. She went to her brother and Grace and Neytiri holding her close to them.

Tsu’tey, already, sober, had ordered the hunter to go some place else as he complied and turned to Alya. Checking if she was alright. “Are you alright?”

She just nodded and Jake held her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. “Uh, why don’t you go up the tree and draw? I’ll meet you later.”

“Rest up, Alya.” Neytiri said to her softly as she walked away with her looking back at Tsu’tey who seemed to hesitant to follow her. Jake noticed how he was looking at her. he knew how much he had grown fond of his sister.

“Hey, if you care for her as a friend. Just talk to her.” Jake said softly with him looking at him. He wanted to be there for her but his pride, his role had pulled him away from that. Once she looked at him before going up the tree spiral. He immediately ran after her, going past the Clan Leaders. Both of them were aware of his growing feelings for the young hunter who is the reincarnation of their goddess Eywa. Jake smiled and looked at Neytiri who pulled him into the circle to dance while getting Grace to join them, despite her protests.

Tsu’tey managed to catch up to Alya seeing her comforting her banshee on the tree branch while drawing the moons of Pandora. She never looked so beautiful underneath the night sky with the stars sparkling so brightly, he could see her light amber eyes.

Alya looked down to see Tsu’tey. “Oh, hi, uh, aren’t you joining the festival?”

“No, I am here to check if you are alright. He was rather rough on you.” Tsu’tey replied, holding her arms.

She smiled and then closed her sketchbook. “I am fine, Tsu’tey. Thank you.”

Tsu’tey smiled at the young woman before him and gazed on her eyes with the wind blowing gently with the leaves on the branches rustle. He let his hand caress her small face, taking in her beauty and her softness of her skin. He felt a hand on his chest as she saw him leaning in slowly. She felt trembling and her legs were starting to give. She felt his soft lips on hers, it was a gentle and soft warm feeling, similar to what she had felt many years ago.

She pulled her away slowly with Tsu’tey feeling concerned. “Sorry, I should not have done that.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t want to go to fast. And I know you are promised to Neytiri.” Alya said softly with him looking down at her. She was a little bit shorter than Neytiri and always had to bend down a little and sometimes lift her chin up to make her look up.

“Neytiri and I were never in love with each other. I have these strange feelings. All for you. I do care for you, Alya. You have changed me to be a better warrior and a better person.” Tsu’tey confessed softly. “And I do understand you need time to process and heal from your first love.”

Alya smiled and caressed his cheek, looking into his eyes while biting her lips. **_“Thank you, Tsu’tey, please wait for my answer.”_**

 ** _“Take the time you need.”_** Tsu’tey kissed her on the back of her hand. **_“I See You.”_**

 ** _“I See You.”_** Alya smiled at him shyly and looked away sheepishly. They both stayed on the tall tree branch to watch the moon and the stars.

(~)

The coffin opened with Alya coming out quickly with Norm holding her closely and felt her cold sweat with Grace urgently coming to her side with her respirator mask. She told her to breath in and out slowly. And after a few moments, Jake saw she was having another episode, he didn’t bother to get on his wheelchair and instead he got off the coffin, falling down on the floor and crawled to hold her hand to calm her down.

Trudy came back with some water for her with Norm helping her to drink it. Jake still held her hand while she looked at him with glassy eyes, a tear rolled down out of the corner of her eye. She knew this will happen.

After calming down for a few minutes, Alya was forced to be bedridden. She was to be rested while Grace get a look of her condition over a few months. Her condition had taken a worse turn as her lungs were starting to give in.

Jake looked at Alya’s sleeping form. She looked more tired than usual. He doesn’t know how to tell Tsu’tey of her condition. “Hard to believe it’s only been three months. And Alya’s condition has taken a worse turn.” Jake spoke up, recording for his log. He turned to the camera and sighed heavily. He had lost a few weight, looked more weary. “I can barely remember my old life. Allie told me the same thing. I’m not sure if my baby sister will ever make it. She…. could die from her illness here. And I don’t wanna lose her yet.”

The group would soon return with Alya still bedridden, Grace had went to the Home tree to inform Tsu’tey of her condition. Grace approached him crafting something in his hands until he saw her walking towards him. “Grace, is Alya alright? I have not seen her. We were supposed to go to the river to fish.”

“I am sorry, Tsu’tey, in her human body, she is sick. Unwell and she needs rest. Please give her few days to rest and heal up.” Grace explained the condition to him.

Tsu’tey nodded understanding she was ill, and he looked at his craft work he had made. “I understand. Please tell her that I will pray for her health.” Grace smiled and nodded, seeing that she had made him be a better person, became much more kinder to everyone around him, including her.

Back in Hell’s gate, Quaritch pulled a chair from a table. “You’re not gettin’ lost in the woods, are you son?” Jake stayed quiet and didn’t meet his eyes, still looking down on the silver table.

“Your last report was two weeks ago. I’m starting to doubt your resolve. From what I see, it’s time to terminate this mission.” Quaritch said, sitting on his chair next to him.

“No. I can do this.” Jake said, determinedly, looking at him.

“You already have. Look, you’ve given me plenty of usable intel. Like this “Wells of Souls” place… I’ve got them by the balls with that when it turns into a shit-fight. Which it will. It’s time to come in.”

Jake looked away from him, feeling guilty what he had done. “By the way, you going to get your legs back.”

Jake looked at him in shock. “Yeah, it’s a done deal… And I also ordered one of the best doctors to heal your sister. I have heard of her illness. I spoke to them.” Quaritch patted his shoulder.

“I’ve gotta finish this. There’s one more thing. Ceremony. It’s the final stage of becoming a man. Then we’re one of them. They’ll trust me what I say….and I can negotiate the terms of their relocation.” Jake said.

Quaritch nodded and got up from his chair and walked away and turned to him with a stone-cold expression. “Then get it done Corporal.”

Jake nodded and then wheeled himself, later saw his sister passing by. “Allie, hey, baby girl, you okay?”

“Yes, I am. Just feeling a bit dizzy.” Alya smiled at her older brother. Jake smiled back, grateful to see her standing up and smiling again.

“Come on, let’s eat something together before we go, okay? Also, let Grace know if you are feeling unwell.” Jake said, holding her hand and rubbed his thumb against her cold skin.

“Of course, and uh, who were you with earlier?” Alya asked.

“Uh, nobody. Come on.” Jake replied as he wheeled by her side. “By the way, what did Tsu’tey and you talked about during the feast? Seemed like you two are getting along very well.”

Alya blushed a little and turned away from her brother. “We just had a chat that’s all. He was tell me stories of his childhood and the world of Pandora. Nothing more. I promise.” Jake just smiled and continued on.

(~)

The whole Clan waited for Jake and Alya as they both emerged with paint all over their bodies. Alya was wearing a blue and green cloth on her chest and around her waist with her hair being decorated with a blue feather with beads. They walked through the crowd with Tsu’tey smiled proudly at Alya, as Neytiri did for Jake. They stood before Eytukan who smiled at them proudly. Grace watched with glassy eyes, felt proud for the siblings. So amazed how far they both had come.

 ** _“You are now a son and daughter of the Omaticaya. You are part of the People.”_** Eytukan smiled at the two and placed one hand on Jake’s shoulder and the other on Alya. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Tsu’tey nodding at her with a smile and she felt his hand was holding hers.

All members of the clan all followed suit, crowded around and putting their hands on Jake’s and Alya’s shoulders, with hands connected to one another as they were all connected with everyone. Jake and Alya held hands together and smiled.

Later that night, Alya was talking to the Omaticaya women who were tending to their children. Alya was very fond of the children in the clan and had spent her time teaching them how to draw. She also had shown her drawings to Neytiri who was surprised by her talent.

“We must have you as our art teacher. For the children.” Neytiri smiled at her. “This is beautiful.” While Alya smiled, it slowly disappeared thinking about her illness, she hasn’t told Neytiri yet but doesn’t want to ruin their special night.

“I hope so, but I think it is up to your father to decide.” Alya smiled shyly.

 ** _“Why not? Grace is our teacher and you shall be our new teacher of a new talent.”_** Eytukan smiled at her gently. **_“You are a special woman. And you see there is more to us just as Eywa, her spirit lives in you.”_**

“Thank you.” Alya smiled and bowed down respectfully before turning to Neytiri who saw a drawing of her. She looked at Alya who smiled. “You can have it if that is…. You really want it.”

“Of course. I do love it.” Neytiri smiled as she placed a hand on her forearm. “So, please, tell me about Tsu’tey and your relationship with him.”

Alya blushed and knew she would ask her since she has been with Tsu’tey as his student and now a friend. And she had left out the fact she secretly had kissed him. “Uh… we are just good friends Neytiri. I mean, I do like him and I respect that you are to be his mate.”

“I do not love Tsu’tey. I love another.” Neytiri said to her sadly with Alya understanding it would be her brother who was talking to the young hunters nearby the fire. Then saw him walking towards them.

“Also, I am glad you are feeling better.” Neytiri smiled at her. Alya smiled back and held on to her hands.

“Hey, ladies, uh, Allie, is it alright if I talk to Neytiri?” Jake asked his sister who was holding her sketch book.

“Ah, sure.” Alya smiled while the clan princess smiled and hugged her tightly.

“I am proud of you, Alya. You do deserve to celebrate this special night. And I am sure your brother is, too, proud of you.” Neytiri smiled brightly.

“Oh, of course, I am proud of my baby sister. She’s always like our mother, never gave up until she has done it.” Jake smiled at her proudly and kissed her on the head and hugged her tightly in her arms. He sighed softly with her hugging back tightly. He knew this would be one last time to see her thriving and smiling with the People. When she dies…. He hope that she’ll die a peaceful death.

She watched Jake and Neytiri running out of the home tree with Grace coming to her side. “Forbidden love.” Grace sighed.

“Tell me about it.” Alya scoffed while she held her art book in her arms.

“Kiddo, you do deserve love and I know your time is short. At least you got to experience it. Twice in fact.” Grace smiled softly, putting an arm around her. “Here, this is from Tsu’tey. It’s a bracelet he had made for you.” Alya looked at her gift and held it in her hands. She was amazed by the handiwork he had done. It was beautifully well made. She loved the vibrant colours he had chosen for her.

“Oh, speaking of which…. He’s coming this way.” Grace grinned at her and they both saw Tsu’tey walking towards them. “I’ll see you later, kiddo.”

Tsu’tey smiled at the young warrior who stood before him with light bright amber eyes, she stood while stroking her long hair with her blue streak. She smiled at him gently and softly. “I hope you are enjoying this feast.”

“Yes, I am.” Alya smiled nervously. She wasn’t ready why she was sick the other day. She wanted to tell him so badly but couldn’t get the words out of her mouth.

“Would you like to go somewhere private?” Tsu’tey asked him until a few other hunters came by greeted her with bright smiles on their faces. The young warrior knew the reason why and some of the young men wanted her as their mate. She is to be with a young man with her.

“Uh, I think someplace would be nice.” Alya smiled at him. “Perhaps, our usual spot?”

“Of course, anything you want.” Tsu’tey replied with a loving smile, leading her out of the Home Tree. They both ran through the glowing forest, laughing at each other. Alya smiled once she jumped up at the tree branch and over it to jump at his side and arrived at their secret hide out place where they would like to swim and fish. And other times, they would be there to talk in private.

“Are you….happy here?” Tsu’tey asked her timidly, sitting next to her.

“Of course, I enjoyed my time here and I loved interacting with you and the whole clan.” Alya smiled at him with the leaves rustling above them.

“You would choose a man as your mate and… you will be happy.” Tsu’tey said, not looking at her in the eye with her looking away as well. Thinking about her illness and what Jake had said to her.

“I… think I will not look for a mate. I mean, I do have someone in mine. But it is not meant to be.” Alya spoke up, holding Tsu’tey’s gift in her hands.

“But it is tradition. You do deserve to be happy.” Tsu’tey turned to her, taking her hand in his with her looking up at him. He frowned seeing her sadden expression. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She looked up at his worried expression. It pained her to see him like this while she hasn’t told her of her illness in her other body.

“I’m sick.” Alya replied simply.

Tsu’tey sighed softly. “I can take you back to Grace, she could examine you.”

“No…. no, I mean, not in this body. In my other body, Tsu’tey.” Alya said softly with him standing up looking at her in confusion. “My human body.”

“How long?” Tsu’tey asked her. Alya stayed quiet not wanting to look into his eyes. She felt his hand caressing her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

“I have been sick all of my life, I was trying to get into treatments but now my lungs in my human body are now failing.” Alya explained. “That’s why I couldn’t come the other day. One day, in a few days, I’ll be one with the Gods or with Eywa.”

“No…. that will never happen.” Tsu’tey comforted her with her holding his hands with a soft smile. “Are you afraid?”

“No.” Alya replied shaking her head. “But I am afraid I’ll die knowing I will be leaving people who I care about. Including you.” Tsu’tey looked down with her caressing his face, making him look up at her. “I’ll be alright. I am at peace with my condition. I’m ready to die, Tsu’tey.”

Tsu’tey sighed softly and looked away, looking at the lake in front of them and felt her hand on his bare back. He looked down at her seeing her gentle smile. “There was a time when I did want you as my mate, but my duty was preventing me from doing so. I am to be mated with Neytiri, over time, my feelings for you had changed and you changed me for the better.”

“And you made me live the life I wanted to live for. You even told me of your tales and your favourite memories. I wish I could stay but my time is almost up.” Alya said sadly while fidgeting with her hands.

Tsu’tey looked at her sadly and saw her turned around to meet his eyes. She fidget with her hands and he realised she had chosen him as her mate. He slowly walked towards her and leaned in to close the distance between them. Pressing his soft lips on hers. She closed her eyes with her hands on his arms. His hand held the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

They both sat down on the grass, not taking off their eyes off of each other with Tsu’tey getting his queue as Alya followed and intertwined them together. They both looked at each other with love and placed kisses on each other with Tsu’tey holding her in his lap. Buried his face on her neck with her cradling his head in her hands carefully.

After a few moments, they both laid down on the soft grass with Alya stroking his face, chin, and cheek. She realized what she had done, they were mated for life and there was no turning back now. She was being held in his arms as he fell asleep with her by his side.


	4. Preparing for War: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being mated, it has created chaos within the People as Jake had confessed his truest intentions in joining them and had cost them to lose their Hometree to Quaritch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all safe and i am so sorry that the newest chapter had taken a long time. I was stuck doing online classes. Things had gotten quite busy while I was at it. 
> 
> So, here it is. the new chapter! Please let me know what you really think of this chapter! Comment and give feedback. I really do appreciate it to see what you think.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

On the other side, in the early morning Alya had eaten her breakfast already with a bright smile and she had cooked some for Jake, but he wasn’t at the table. Grace smiled. “I’ll handle it sweetheart, drink the medicine I had put inside the fridge.”

“Thanks, Mom…. I mean Grace.” Alya quickly corrected herself with Grace looking at her with a warm smile on her face. She hugged her tightly in her arms.

“Oh, kiddo, it’s alright. You can call me that anytime you want. Now, you’re finished, I will get your brother to eat. You can go and see him again.” Grace grinned with Alya dropping her plate in the sink.

She saw Grace winking at her and walked into the hallways to find Jake in one of the coffins. He was in a bit of a hurry. Alya quickly got her medicine and checked her vitals once she was ready to go into the link. “See you later, Jakey.” Alya called out to her brother.

“Hey… Hey! What about your medicine, young lady?” Jake called out to her, but it was already too late. She was already for the link.

“Easy, marine. She already taken it.” Grace chuckled with Norm checking on her.

“She’s excited.” Norm chuckled. “Also we need to take a good look at her lungs today, Grace.”

“Are her lungs working all good?” Jake asked as he eaten his breakfast while looking at Grace for some hope she’ll get better.

“Yeah, is she going to get better? Like her heart can be fixed?” Norm asked with a small smile having full hope.

Grace sighed heavily and looked at the two men who looked at her in concern. She knew they both cared for her greatly so does she but….. she was concerned to tell them the possibility she’ll die sooner than expected. “Her lungs…. Are slowly giving up as well as her heart. She doesn’t have much time to live, Jake. I’m sorry.”

“Then we’ll just make the most of it for her.” Jake declared, wanting his sister to live the life she wanted as both human and as an Avatar. He will be alone again. It is the last of the Sully’s now. He looked at all of the drawings on the walls. She could’ve stayed home and did her best with art school, becoming the most famous and one of the greatest. She would’ve had the treatment back then but she refused and had accepted her condition instead and went with him.

(~)

Tsu’tey woke up, seeing his mate sleeping peacefully next to him and he got her hair out of her face. He smiled at her lovingly until she woke up and opened her eyes. “Oh, good morning.” Alya greeted him with a small giggle.

“Good morning and I See You.” Tsu’tey smiled loving at her as they kissed each other on the lips first time as mates. “Come, we must go back before anyone spots us here.”

Alya nodded and looked at her gift and decided to make it as a bracelet. Much to his happiness she had accepted it. The newly mates had decided to keep their relationship as a secret and try to act as normal as they could. They both ran to the Home Tree with the hunters all surrounding with the Clan Leader, both Tsu’tey and Alya ran into the crowd as they were being informed that the Trees of Voices were being destroyed. Alya’s heart broke into pieces as she looked around seeing the People were afraid and somehow last night, she heard a voice was warning her of the dangers in all of Pandora.

She heard that Tsu’tey was to go and try to stop the Sky People while Alya stayed with Mo’at who stood by her side and watched all hunters rode of the direhorses. At that very moment she felt this was all Quaritch doing. She turned to the Eytukan who placed a comforting hand. **_“All will be well, in time, my dear. Do not worry, you will come to learn more as Eywa’s reincarnation.”_**

 ** _“But Eytukan, staying here might not be our best option. They might destroy our home and I can somehow feel it.”_** Alya replied to the Clan leader who looked at her in confusion. She then noticed her brother wasn’t present at the Home Tree. **_“Have you seen my brother?”_**

“No, we have not yet seen your brother. Or our daughter.” Mo’at replied with Alya raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She had tried to calm the People and saw Grace was with them in the crowd, calming the kids down and walked towards them. “Kiddo, what is happening?”

“Tree of Voices is being destroyed. Tsu’tey went off with the other hunters and I have no idea where Neytiri and my brother are. Did he say where he was?” Alya asked her with fearful eyes.

“No kiddo, he hasn’t. And also, I also checked your condition.” Grace said with sadness in her eyes. Which made Alya worried and knew her life as coming to an end and she already had accepted that. She found herself sitting down with Grace holding onto her arm. “I’m sorry, kiddo. You don’t have much time left.”

“What is this… not much time left, Grace?” Mo’at asked looking at the two women.

“Mo’at, Alya… she’s….”

“My human body is sick. I don’t have much time left to live.” Alya confessed to the Clan leaders. “I am sorry. But I did accepted my fate.”

“Oh. I am so sorry. But all I see is that her spirit lives in you. In this false body. I know you had felt it this whole time.” Mo’at said softly as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I hope there was another way we could help you heal up.”

“So do I, with my research, I always got stuck with dead ends.” Grace said with Eytukan placing a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly at her.

The People all hooted and got out of the way with Tsu’tey coming through and bowed down. **_“The Sky People had destroyed the Trees of Souls, destroyed them to the ground.”_**

Eytukan narrowed his eyes in hate and looked around his People and announced. **_“Tsu’tey will lead the war party!”_** Everyone cheered loudly with Alya looking around them as they all cheered for Tsu’tey for leading the party.

 ** _“Please…. This will only make it worse.”_** Grace warned them.

 ** _“Tsu’tey, please, listen to her.”_** Alya pleaded with her secret mate as he frowned seeing her so distressed and then spotted Jake and Neytiri in the crowd as well as Alya. She noticed them holding hands. Alya realised they also had mated as well, and she had seen it coming since Jake had told some of his conflicting emotions, he had for her.

Jake and Neytiri walked into the crowd to where Alya stood with Grace. Also seeing Tsu’tey who he saw was standing closely to his sister. “You!” Tsu’tey growled as he walked towards him with a scowl on his face.

“Brother….” Jake spoke up but he was pushed by him with Neytiri shouting out in anger.

“You mated with this woman?!” Tsu’tey demanded, still glaring at Jake with pure anger and everyone seemed to bought with Alya trying to calm him down and had heard Grace had cursed underneath her breath, seeing the situation will escalate.

“Is this true?” Mo’at demanded looking at her daughter in the eyes as she stood tall, defending her mate.

“We are mated before Eywa. It is done.” Neytiri declared with the people gasped and murmured.

“Brother, please. Do not attack the Sky People. Many Omaticaya will die if you do.” Jake pleaded him, trying to convince him to call off his attack.

“You are not my brother!” Tsu’tey snarled, getting out his knife and swung at him with Jake defending him and blocked his attacks.

“Tsu’tey! Jake!” Alya watched painfully seeing her brother and her mate fighting against each other.

Jake pulled out his knife as well. “And I am not your enemy! The enemy is out there, and they are very powerful!” He threw his knife down on the ground not wanting to fight Tsu’tey. “I can talk to them.”

“No more talk!” Tsu’tey growled at Jake and cut his bicep with his knife. Deep down he never wanted to fight him, but he had cover himself from his secret that he had mated with his younger sister. He charged at him with Jake punching him on the face. Tsu’tey swung his knife Jake had kicked him in the stomach and fell down onto the ground.

Jake panted heavily and looked at the People. “I am Omaticaya now. I am one of you. I have the right to speak.”

Alya looked at him with worried eyes as she held Neytiri’s hands. **_“I have something to say to all of you._** The words are like stones in my heart.” Jake sighed heavily, looking at his sister and Neytiri.

They all saw Grace was falling down unconscious, seeing someone was getting them out of their Avatars. Neytiri looked at Alya in concern who was scared for life. Jake realised what was going on the other end. Someone was getting them out.

Alya stood up and called out to her mate. “Tsu’—”. Neytiri caught her in time before her head hits the ground with Tsu’tey looking at her in confusion and concern.

“Allie!” Jake called out to his sister, seeing that he was running out of time to explain about his intentions from the start before joining the People. But suddenly fell down on the ground with everyone gasping in shock. Tsu’tey was left conflicted looking at the siblings’ avatar bodies. His hate for Jake had disappeared and doesn’t know what to do for the very first time.

(~)

Jake opened the lid of his coffin and saw Quaritch with his eyes widened. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!”

“You crossed a line.” Quaritch said as he punched him hard. Jake sent back into his link and hit his head. The troopers had got him in restraints and the other troopers were trying to get Alya to calm down with Norm helping her. But they managed to restrain them and got them in the copter.

They were escorted back to the Ops Center with them showing them a video of Jake in his Avatar on a dozer camera, pounding a rock into the lens. Quaritch froze the shot on Jake’s snarl that was captured in the video.

“You let me down, you got local pussy and completely forgot what team you play for.” Quaritch taunted him with Jake looked at him in the eye with a glare.

“Parker. There is still time to salvage the situation…” Grace started to persuade her boss to stop this but Quaritch shouted at her that stunned her. “Or what, Ranger Rick? You gonna shot me?”

“I can do that.” Quaritch smirked.

“You need to muzzle your dog.” Grace said to Selfridge. 

“Can we just take this down a couple notches, please?” Parker suggested with Alya hissing at the troopers with a glare on her face with Jake behind her close, glaring at the troopers for hurting his sister.

“You say you want to keep your people alive. Start by listening to her.” Jake said to the Colonel as he let Grace continue.

“This is bad, Parker. Those trees sacred to the Omaticaya in a way you can’t imagine.” Grace explained.

“You know what? You throw a stick in the air around here it falls on some sacred fern.” Parker said with a scowl.

“Alright, look…. I don’t have the answers yet, I’m just now starting to even frame the questions. What we know… is that there’s some kind of electrochemical communication between the roots of the trees. Like the synapses between neurons. Each tree has ten to the fourth connections to the trees around it, and there are ten to the twelfth trees on Pandora…” Grace explained.

“That’s a lot I’m guessing.” Parker commented with a blank expression on his face.

“There’s more connections than the human brain. You get it? It’s a network… a global network. And the Na’vi can access it… they can upload and download data… memories… at sites like the you destroyed.” Grace finally finished explaining until Parker started laughing at her and at the rest of the group.

Grace was trying to get them to understand. “You need to wake up Parker!”

“No, you need to wake up.” Parker declared.

“The wealth of this world isn’t in the ground… it’s all around us. The Na’vi know that, they’re fighting to defend it. if you want to share this world with them, you need to understand them.” Grace pleaded them.

“We understand them just fine. Thanks to Jake here.” Quaritch spoke up with Alya and Norm looking at Jake in confusion. They all watched him selected a video log of Jake to show them what he had said.

 _“They’re not going to give up their home…. They’re not gonna make a deal. For what? Lite beer and shopping channel?” Jake chuckled. “There’s nothing we have that they want. We’re a horror to them. We’re monsters from space. They’re never going to leave Hometree.”_ Quaritch stopped the recording and looked at the group.

Jake hung his head down with remorse and Grace put a hand on her shoulder with Alya holding his hand tightly. “Since a deal can’t be made… it gets real simple. So thanks. I’m getting all emotional. I might just give you a big wet kiss.” Quaritch said to him icily as Jake glared back at him. “And you just ruined your chance in saving your sister. Now, she’s going to die by your hand.”

 **“** Parker, we have to talk, like rational people.” Grace pleaded again.

“Well, I’d cherish that, but unfortunately you’re out of here on the next shuttle. All of you. I’m shutting down the Avatar Program, effective now.” Parker declared, leaving them all speechless. Alya and Norm started protesting they shouldn’t close down the program. Jake was left speechless, with emotions washing over him. he’ll never see Neytiri ever again. As Alya will never see Tsu’tey. Ever.

Later, Max and the lab staff were packing their equipment glumly, packing the files away as they were watched by the SEC-OPS TROOPERS. Alya packed her bow and arrows as well as her art supplies and reading books. She also helped Norm pack his stuff as he packed some of her files in a neat pile.

“They bulldozed a sacred site on purpose to trigger a response. They’re fabricating this war to get what they want.” Grace sighed sadly.

“That is what I felt when I first woke up. I heard distinctive voices inside my head. Sounded like the People were pleading for help. I don’t know how that happen.” Alya said putting her research books in a case.

Norm and Max looked at her surprised and in shock. “Well, it does make sense you are the reincarnation of Eywa, you were able to connect with the People and the living beings.” Max said.

“Even so, how I am going to be able to tell them that they are going to destroy the Hometree? They are just gonna do it anyway.” Alya pointed out as she got her meditations packed.

“That’s how it’s done. When people are sitting on shit you want, you make them your enemy. Then you’re justified in taking it.” Jake said, holding on to the book and threw it inside the trash. Alya sat next to him with her stroking her hair softly, seeing all sad to leave Pandora.

Then Trudy ran into the lab, panting heavily. “Sec-ops is rolling the gunships. They’re gonna hit Hometree.”

“My god.” Grace breathed out as she got up from her chair with the others following her.

(~)

Selfridge surveyed the airfield, seeing more pilots were getting into the airships. He heard shouting from the entrance. He saw Grace, Jake and Alya coming in. “Parker, wait. Stop! These are people you’re about to…” Grace turned to the guard and pushed him away. “Back off!” Alya came up behind him and flipped him over with Jake looking at her with a proud smirk on his face.

“They’re fly-bitten savages who live in a tree! Look around!” Parker exclaimed with Jake looking out of the window seeing the airships flying out to the Hometree. “I don’t know about you but I see a lot of trees. They can move!”

Alya looked at him in shock with Grace speaking up. “For God’s sake, there are children in there! Babies!”

“Look Selfridge, you don’t want this kind of blood on your hands. Let me try to talk them out. They trust me.” Jake pleaded him with Selfridge seemed to be considering this to let them talk to the Omaticaya.

After a few minutes, Selfridge had agreed to let them talk to them, Alya immediately went to her link with Max, until she almost fainted, feeling a pain in her heart. Everyone including Jake went to her side. “Allie, you need to breathe in this.” He gave her mask and breathe in and out. They were running out of time. She’s… running out of time.

“I can still do this.” Alya said determinedly. “Let me do this Jake.” He didn’t want her to push herself, but he knew and believed she can pull through. He turned to Max who silently nodded, will be watching over her.

Jake went over to his and started the link. Selfridge came up to him. “You’ve got one hour. Unless you want your girlfriend in there when the axe comes down, you get them to evacuate. One hour.”

(~)

At the Hometree, Alya opened her eyes and the first person she saw was Tsu’tey. He quickly went to her side and helped her getting up and they both saw Jake and Neytiri going down to warn the rest of the people. Alya saw Grace was going to join them. Tsu’tey and Alya later joined them, hearing that Jake has something to say to the People.

 ** _“Eytukan, I have something to say, to everyone.”_** Jake said in Na’vi.

Eytukan looked at Mo’at with a concerned and worried expression before looking back at Jake. **_“Well speak, Jakesully.”_**

 ** _“A great evil is upon us. The Sky People are coming to destroy Hometree. They will be here soon.”_** Jake explained with everyone murmuring in fear and anger.

Jake sighed sharply and turned to his sister who might try to explain better than him. “Tell them they are coming soon!” Alya nodded and then spoke to them with fear and anger grew tense with Tsu’tey putting a hand on her shoulder to calm down her nerves. “You have to leave, or your gonna die.” Jake warned them.

“Are you certain of this?” Mo’at asked, looking at him, Alya and Grace.

“They sent me here to learn your ways. So one day I could bring this message, and you would believe it.” Jake confessed to the People with Alya looking at her brother in disbelief and betray in her eyes.

“You never told me this.” Alya said softly with Grace holding her forearm.

“Allie, y-yes, I did this because I was desperate to get you the best doctors to heal you. To help you.” Jake said to his sister. Alya felt emptiness, confusion, and betrayal in her heart. She knew he didn’t care for the forest and the People when he came here until now. She did see him change but he never told her that he was working for Quaritch and was going to have her sent back to Earth to heal her.

“What are you saying, Jake? Illness?” Neytiri asked, looking at him with tears starting to form while looking at Alya who was being held by Tsu’tey then turned to Jake. “You knew this would happen?”

Alya turned to the Clan Leaders with eyes widened. **_“I didn’t know about this. I swear, I didn’t know!”_ **

**_“It is alright, child.”_** Eytukan assured her with Tsu’tey placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and she looked back at her brother and Neytiri.

“At first it was just orders. Then everything changed. I fell in love… with the forest, with the Omaticaya People.” Jake chuckled and looked at Neytiri in the eyes and held her arms. “…with you.”

Neytiri sobbed as she can hardly breathe. Shaking with sadness and rage. “I trusted you!” She swatted his hands away from her and shouted out in anger, looking at Jake and Grace angrily. And pushed Jake.

“You will never be one of the People!” Neytiri shouted with Grace trying to calm her down but she turned away from her.

Eytukan could see that Alya does care for them and immediately ordered his hunters to bind them. Alya gasped softly and tried to get the hunters away from Grace and her brother but they pushed her down. They had grabbed Jake who didn’t resist and was looking at his sister with guilt. Other hunters had seize Grace as well who was trying to warn them about the Sky People coming.

Alya watched with dread seeing them being tied up to a post at the entrance of the Hometree with Tsu’tey simply following orders and looked back at his mate who was holding her bow ready to fight against the Sky People.

“You must stay with the People inside, Alya.” Tsu’tey said to her.

“Tsu’tey I want to fight, please.” Alya pleaded him as he growled softly and put his forehead against hers.

“Alright but stay close and stay away from your brother.” Tsu’tey ordered as he went to the Clan Leader’s side, ready to fight. Alya turned to her brother who was straining as well as Grace. they all stood ready to fight with their bows and arrows. Alya knew this will only get worse and she went to the Eytukan and was about to tell him to call off the attack until the ships and the Dragon had arrived.

They all had started shooting at the ships, but their arrows doesn’t do much damage to take them down. She had heard Jake telling them to run away, getting away from the Hometree. Tsu’tey grabbed the hold of Alya who had shot her arrow that hit one of the engines of one ship and saw it fell down. Her eyes widened seeing they had shot down the columns that holds the tree.

Tsu’tey went to Alya’s side with Eytukan putting a hand on his shoulder. **_“Take the Ikran! Attack from above! Alya, take the People to safety.”_**

Both complied with Tsu’tey ordering the hunters to go and get their Ikran. Alya stopped in her tracks, looking at her brother and Grace. She looked back at Eytukan who was stilling firing his arrows at the ships. “Run! Allie! Get the people to safety!” Jake cried out to her as she nodded.

More cannons were bring shot in the Hometree with the People coming out in fear. She gritted her teeth feeling the impact and almost stumbled on the ground. Eytukan helped her get up on her feet. **_“Everyone outside! Go to the Forest! Alya! Go with Neytiri!”_** Neytiri stood with Alya and then looked at Jake and Grace before she ran with Alya running behind reluctantly hearing Jake calling out to them.

Inside the Hometree, everything was burning down onto the ground. Flames grew larger and larger. Tsu’tey and the hunters were leaping up rapidly as they managed to get away and flew through the vines and he looked down and saw Alya’s Ikran. He quickly beckoned her to follow him to safety.

“We’ve gotta move. He’s gonna blow the columns!” Jake cried out to Grace who was trying to loosen the restraints.

Out of the smoke, Mo’at came out with her cheeks stained with tears and a knife in her hands, walked towards them. She grabbed Jake’s restraints and pointed her knife at his neck.

“Mo’at, no!” Grace pleaded her.

“If you are really one of us…. help us!” Mo’at sobbed, cutting off the ropes much to Jake’s relief. He got the ropes out and helped Mo’at to get Grace out of her restraints.

In the cockpit, Quaritch watched the Omaticaya all running away from the Hometree. “That’s how you scatter the roaches. Okay, switch missiles. Give me H-E’s at the base of the west columns.”

“Copy, switching missiles.”

In Trudy’s Samson, she heard the other pilots complying to Quaritch’s orders while remembering seeing Alya’s reaction to the destruction of their homes. “Screw it.” She took off her finger off from the fire control and pulled herself out of formation.

“Bring it down.” Quaritch ordered. Missiles were shot from the Dragon and shot down the Hometree, destroying every column. It destroyed every bit of their homes with the Na’vi watching in horror.

Neytiri and Alya both looked at each other hearing a strange noise from the Hometree. Alya breathed in and out softly in terror. It started to move. Starting to fall down. Tsu’tey, on his Ikran held on to the reins of Alya’s Ikran and flew off the branches and move out to safety. Both girls cried out while Alya cried out to the People to brace for impact and take cover. She held her head in her hands, staying close with Neytiri as the ground crumbled with the Na’vi exclaiming in fear with the Tree falling down on them. Jake, Grace, Mo’at and the other Na’vi all took cover and braced for impact.

Quaritch in the Dragon and the gunships had taken off, satisfied with their work and flew away from the sight. Leaving them to die and to suffer from the loss of their home. Jake looked around and saw the destruction of their home while hearing the wails and cries from the People.

With Neytiri and Alya, they both were shocked to see their home was destroyed and heard the people crying out their hearts, from the loss of their home being shot down to the ground by the Sky People.

Alya stood up in her feet and tried to get it together as she round up the people to try and move out while she watched Neytiri running off to find her father. She was about to go after her but heard from the distance Jake was going after her.

Meanwhile, Neytiri was looking around for her father. Shouted and cried out to him until she stopped and cried at the sight of her father dying on front of her. She saw a large shard of wood pierced through his chest. She dropped down to her knees, crying out to her father as he opened his eyes. **_“Daughter…take my bow. Protect the People.”_** Eytukan breathed out, giving her bow as he took his one last breath.

“Neytiri! Neytiri!” Jake called out to her as saw her at last, only to see her mourning her father’s death. “I’m sorry….”

“Get away….!” Neytiri sobbed with his hand rubbing her back and neck. Then she shouted at him angrily. “Get away! Get away from here! Go away!” She pushed him again while choked up on her tears. “Never come back!” She kneeled down and grieved, crying out her father’s death with Jake watching with guilt. He wandered around the forest, lost alone in the forest.

In the Link room, Selfridge watched the video feed of the destruction on one of the monitors. Max and Norm only stared in shock like the rest of the doctors. They all watched in shock until Selfridge made an order. “Pull the plug.” Max and Norm both exclaimed, fighting against the guards who were trying to cut the link.

In the forest, Alya was with Neytiri and Mo’at as her body fell down safely In the latter’s arms with the other Na’vi coming to her aid. As well as Grace who was surrounded by children all helped to get her lifeless body safely. Somewhere in the forest, Jake’s body fell down on the ground in the destruction of the Hometree.

He saw the coffin opening, hearing faded voices in his head. He was being held by one of the guards and heard Grace and Alya both were fighting against the guards. Norm was tied up against the railing and demanded one of the guards to put Jake down. Alya kicked one guard in the groin and threw a hard kick in the stomach, throwing him onto the ground until she was tied up and restrained.

(~)

Jake, Alya, Norm and Grace were in a holding cell. They all sat in silence. Haven’t had enough sleep and were too worried about the People. Alya only stared at her bow, it was the very last connection she had for Earth, now it is broken. She sighed with Jake holding onto it. he could see she had completely forgotten about Earth.

Then they all heard Trudy coming in with a trolley of their food with the guard opening the door for her. He was sceptical about their food choice until Trudy spoke up. “Personally, I think steak’s too good for these traitors.”

“They get steak? That’s bullshit. Let me see that…” The guard bent down to see the food until Trudy pointed her gun at him. She slowly made him go all the way down the floor and hit him. She turned to Norm and smiled.

“Max!”

He came in running with a key card to open the cell door. Once they opened the door, Max gave Alya a new bow and arrows for herself along with a cross bow. Alya looked at it and then looked back at him. “He would’ve wanted you to have it.”

She nodded as she ran with the group as she opened her bow into a larger black bow with three strings with her new quiver. Jake led the way with a gun in his hand as they all ran in the halls with their weapons in hand. Alya was making sure no one was following them. Jake pumped the chair rapidly as he made sure the coast was clear as they reached to the airlock.

“Get your ship fired up.” Jake ordered as he gestured Norm to follow Trudy out in the airlock. Alya ran and caught up to cover their backs with her bow and arrow. Trudy whistled to get her attention, giving her a mask and her bag filled with medicine and her art supplies.

They all went out of the airlock to the airfield to get to Trudy’s Samson. Jake turned to Max and placed hand on his arm. “Stay here. I need somebody on the inside I can trust.”

Max nodded and then stopped for a bit. “Just… be careful and make sure your sister takes it easy.”

Jake nodded, knew what he had meant and looked at his sister who was already out getting to the Samson. They were already to hop in with Alya packing her arrows and bow away on her back and adjusted her mask.

She helped her brother to on the ship as she hopped in to help Norm and Grace in until they were being shot at by Quaritch. They were taking too many fire as Trudy started her ship to escape with Alya taking cover with Jake protectively holding her in his arm.

They all cheered happily seeing they had successfully escaped with Alya breathing out with a smile. She hugged her older brother tightly but was very careful not to poke him with one of her arrows. “Oh yeah, baby!” Jake cheered.

Alya’s smile disappeared as she turned back to see Grace was clutching onto her wound. “Oh no. Grace….Jake!” She called out to her brother who also saw the injury Grace had suffered. He ordered Norm to get the first aid kit with Trudy planning to get the cabin where the rest of her supplies were. Alya carefully wrapped her abdomen with her bandage strap she has in her bag.

“Hang on, Grace.” Jake said to her, holding her knee.

“It’s fine. Kiddo, I’m fine.” Grace breathed out. “Hope it was worth it that I had found something that might help you heal up.”

That left Alya and Jake both speechless at this new information from the doctor. Jake knew that Alya had accepted her fate as she was already dying. She held her bloody hand and spoke up softly, holding back her tears. “Grace…. I already accepted that I was going to die. So no treatment for me. I want to save you instead.”

(~)

The group had went to the shack and got everything they needed in the link room. She had made sure Norm was properly linked while sorting out the items they needed. She also got her stuff and Jake’s. She got a few pillows for Grace to lay down to make herself comfortable.

Norm, in his Avatar body, he stood on the roof. He gave a thumbs up to Trudy as she lifted up the shack off from the ground. It swayed with Trudy drifting across the slopes and headed deeper ino the Hallelujah Mountains.

Alya was watching the clouds and cliff passing by in the link room. Jake was putting out stuff from the Samson’s trauma bag while Grace laid down on a link coffin, holding her blood-stained abdomen. Looking all pale and weak.

“Well, at least they won’t be able to track us up here. Not this deep in the vortex.” Trudy said to Jake through a communicator.

“It’s the strongest at the Well of Souls, right?” Jake asked.

“Yeah.” Alya heard her replying while watching over Grace by her side, rubbing her arms up and down.

“Good, cause that’s where we’re going.” Jake declared seeing his sister was crafting something on her new bow.

“Copy.” Trudy replied.

“Look, kiddo, I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you any of this. Now that the truth is out, you can do whatever makes you feel better.” Jake said softly with Alya looking at him.

She sighed softly and looked back at Grace then back at her brother. “I…I do want to punch you in the face. But not now. Not yet at least. Jake, I forgive you. At least you are doing the right thing. If Tommy see you now, he would be look a true leader.”

“But I am not a soldier.” Jake said to her.

“In my eyes, you are. You are a leader. That’s what Tommy had told me. He would be proud of the changes you had gone through. And I was always relying on finding a cure all along, never actually knew what Tommy had meant in finding my own light.” Alya said, looking down at a photo of her and Tommy. “He knew I would be at peace for accepting my death.”

“And be proud of you as well, he wanted you to be happy, to find love as well.” Jake said to her. “I already know, baby girl. You and Tsu’tey.”

Alya gasped softly and looked at her brother who smiled at her. She smiled sheepishly with a smile and heard Grace coughing. They both tended to her. Alya got some morphine out for her. She let Jake do it for her. “Ouch.”

“Big baby.” Jake chuckled softly with Alya stroking Grace’s forehead.

“I’m gonna get you some help, Grace.” Jake promised her.

“Forget it, it doesn’t matter.” Grace said weakly with Alya looking at her brother who held her hand tightly.

“The People can help you.” Alya assured her. “They are just praying for a miracle to end this war.”

“You think Tsu’tey will listen? All of them will listen to you?” Grace asked her with Jake looking at her, waiting for her reply.

Alya thought for a few moments and sighed softly, holding her brother’s hand tightly. “I do believe that they will try and help us. Just need a little bit of faith.”

“I wonder who told you that.” Jake chuckled softly, thinking Tsu’tey had taught her that. Alya smiled softly and thought of Tsu’tey. She often wondered if he was alright with the Clan. She had prayed that she could be some great help to the people. She has been holding back all of her strength. Now, she wants to stay and fight until she does die. She will never give up on her family and friends.


End file.
